


Crazy Love

by Shybutterfly93



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Daddy Kink, Heavy BDSM, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shybutterfly93/pseuds/Shybutterfly93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of searching, Yunho has finally found his baby boy working happily at a coffee shop. Never again will he let his Jaejoongie out of his sight. After all, it is the job of daddies to take care of their precious babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When Jaejoong woke up, his head was spinning and he was in complete and total darkness. His whole body felt heavy and numb; his chest tight and painful. His mouth was dry and there was a horrid taste in it. _What the hell happened to me?_

The events prior to his situation were unknown. Hell, the events at the current moment in time were unknown. Try as he might he could not focus therefore he could not figure out where he was or how he had gotten there. There was a terrible thumping in his head and, even in the darkness, everything would not stop spinning.

Minutes passed by and while the heaviness was still there, much of the pain had subsided. That or he got used to it. He wasn’t sure which. Jaejoong tried to lift his hand to hold his head but found he could not. He tried the other arm only to find the same problem; heaviness and restriction. His legs adorned the same restraints. _Oh no, no, no, no, no._ The fog was clearing, making way for reality; he had been drugged and chained to what could only be the most uncomfortable futon imaginable.

With the little strength he had regained he sat up. His captor had allowed enough slack in the chains so he could rest his back against the cold, hard cement wall. How kind of them. Every breath he took hurt his chest; it felt constricted, his stomach too. There was a rattling, scratching sound when he moved, like metal on concrete. Yep definitely chains and maybe…a basement? The air felt damp and moist making him feel clammy. He felt his skin crawl.

Jaejoong’s eyes started to adjust to the darkness. From what he could make out he was in a cold room with no windows and, other than an end table and the futon he was on, no furniture. There a door at the far end of the room on the left. Locked, he guessed. He turned his heavy head to the right and saw a hot water heater and boxes. Creepy basement, checked.

He coughed once, twice, and found his throat to be burning and dry. _Come on Jaejoong, you can do this, focus._ With his little pep talk in place he started to think logically. He still didn’t know the how or the why but if was in chains that couldn’t be good, but if he was in fact in a basement, or at the very least a room of some sort, then he would have to be in a house right? He had no clue if he was even still in South Korea but there had to be a chance that someone might hear him.

He cleared his throat. “Hello?”

It hurt so much to speak and his voice was half gone and quiet. It had been a while since he had felt this small and broken. Still, he had to try.

“Hello?”

This time he was a little louder but his voice cracked. He didn’t even sound like himself.

“Is anyone out there?”

More silence.

“Anyone, please, can you hear me?”

Tear started to well up in his eyes. He hated how scared he was, hated how his body always reverted to tears as a coping mechanism.

“Please! Someone, anyone, please!”

…

“…please…”

The tears started to fall. He was alone, cold, terrified, in pain, and had no clue as to how it all happened. It was like a bad horror film or one of these stories in a crime drama. What did he do? He was never the most careful of people sure but to end up like this? Also he lived in Korea!? This kind of stuff only happened on TV or in movies, not in real life and never to him. So how? In the silence he was left with his thoughts. There was no telling what time it was, what day, or how long he had been out for. The concept of time was gone and perhaps that’s what was most frustrating. The unknown was the scariest. What happened while he was out? What if someone hurt him? What if he hurt someone? Jaejoong looked back at the door not fully sure if he wanted anyone to walk through it. The confusion coupled with the unknown made him sob harder.

His pained sobs filled the room but were not loud enough to drown out the sound of the door opening. A light switch was flipped causing the single bulb in the room to cast a bright glow blinding him. He could see nothing but heard a gasp. Light slow footsteps turn heavy and fast. A warm body wrapped itself around him.

“Shh baby, don’t cry, daddy’s here now. Shh, it’s okay. That was really mean of me to not have been here when you woke up huh? You must have been so scared. I’m so sorry baby. Shh, it’s okay.”

The man currently holding him was not his father. Jaejoong tried to will himself to move away from the man’s arms but he had no strength. The man was warm and the circles he was rubbing on his back with his large hands were soothing. His voice was deep and a little familiar, it calmed him. There was a chance this stranger was either his captor or his savior. He prayed it was the latter.

The man moved to hold Jaejoong’s face in his hands. He kissed tears away. Jaejoong flinched and fought to hold back bile. His hope for a savior were slowly diminishing. The man brushed back his black bangs and smile softly and him.

“No more tears baby. Daddy’s here now. You don’t have to worry nor be afraid.”

Jaejoong’s eye had grown use to the light. He took in the sight of the man before him. His eyes widened in disbelief. “Y-Yunho?”

Yunho chuckled deep and light. A sound that at one time sent shivers down Jaejoong’s spine but now not so much. Why the hell was Yunho here? And why the fuck was he calling himself daddy?

Yunho kissed Jaejoong’s forehead and smoothed out his hair like one would do for a child. “Daddy Joongie, call me Daddy. I bet you’re hungry huh. You were out for over two days.”

Realization hit Jaejoong like a ton of bricks. This time he didn’t fight back his bile.

 

~

 

_\---48 hours earlier---_

_Jaejoong finished packing up the rest of the baked goods with a triumphant, tired smile. He’d distribute them out to the people in his apartment complex in the morning. It was well after midnight and he had a feeling Ms. Lee and her cats would not appreciate being awoken at this hour just for an éclair. His father and the other employees had all left and long gone home. Everything was clean, prep was ready for the morning, cups and plates washed and stacked. He looked around with tired eyes, happy he was finally ready to go home._

_A tap at the door caused him to look up. He smiled wide; the desire to sleep out the window. Yunho smiled thought the glass door at him and gave a little wave. Jaejoong tried over his feet as he ran to the door._

_“Yunnie! I mean Yunho! Um haha what are you doing here.” Jaejoong blushed a deep red._

_Yunho had been a loyal customer at café J Holic, the café owned by Jaejoong’s father, for some time now. Actually that was an understatement. Yunho had been at café J Holic every day for over two months. He came in around 12 on his lunch break, ordered a drink and something from the desert display, ate, and left at one to head back to work. On Saturday’s he would come in around one or two (sometimes even earlier if he was out on his morning jog) and stayed until closing. Sundays the café was closed. The only day Jaejoong got a break and didn’t see the handsome man’s face._

_Yunho was wonderful. The older man had such an aura about him that captivated Jaejoong. Yunho was intelligent, worldly, funny, kind, the perfect man. Jaejoong kind of sort of maybe had a small school boy crush in him. When he was around, Jaejoong had a habit of blushing more, giggling against his will, and acting clumsier that usual The 26 year old toy designer always caused his little 15 year old heart to flutter. Oh yeah, Yunho was a toy designer. Funniest job ever._

_Yunho couldn’t help but laugh at the slip. That was Yunho, always making Jaejoong feel better no matter how badly he embarrassed himself._

_“Forgive me. I know it’s a little late but I don’t want to break my visitor streak. May I come in? “_

_Jaejoong giggled and eagerly gestured for Yunho to come inside. He was exhausted and just wanted to crawl into bed but this was Yunho. He could stand to stay a little longer. “Of course! I’m just finishing up anyways, can I get you anything?” He pulled down a chair for Yunho to sit._

_Yunho looked around the clearly spotless café but said nothing at the obvious lie. “Just some chai, thank you.”_

_With a giddy smiled and giggle Jaejoong skipped off to start brewing the drink. For a 15 year old boy, Jaejoong was fully aware that he was a little too childlike. A trait that his father detest and kids at school picked on him for. Yunho though, the man seemed amused at his behavior but never in a hurtful or belittling way. Rather, in a way that told Jaejoong he could be himself without fear of ridicule or judgment. It was one of the many things that made the older male so great. Jaejoong could giggle and coo and rant about silly things all day long and Yunho would smile that perfect simile of his and make the teen feel special._

_Yunho took a seat. “You’re alone.” It was more of a statement then a question._

_“Uh hun. Appa and the others left a while ago. I usually stay back and do cleanup and prep work for the morning.”_

_By usually he meant always. Jaejoong’s father always made him stay behind and clean up by himself. Even on school nights. At first the boy thought it was a punishment though as time went on he began to hate it less and less. There was a lot of work to be done and doing it alone was hard but it did prolog the time he would have to eventually go home and deal with the cold, angry man. His appa wasn’t a bad person per say but ever since his mother’s passing a year ago he wasn’t the most pleasant of people to be around. Even all eight of his sisters up and left. They didn’t come around much, he understood. His father sold their home and their too small apartment had little room. Also the man could be unbearable at times. Jaejoong’s sisters all offered him solace of course but he declined saying their father needed someone to take care of him. The man was helpless._

_He returned to Yunho with two cups of warm chai tea with cinnamon sticks in them and a plate of mini raspberry scones (he went a little over board, the man’s hot, sue him). He then took his seat across from Yunho, grin never leaving his face. “So, how was your day?”_

_The rest of the night was a dream. He and Yunho talked and talked and talked. Or rather he talked and talked and talked. He even tried flirting a little but was pretty sure his attempts failed miserably. To be honest he was even fully sure how to flirt. Every time he thought he was talking too much, he would stop, blush, only to have the older male prompt him to continue. He told Yunho everything. School, his family, his likes, dislikes. He couldn’t help it. He’d always wanted to just sit and talk with Yunho. Every time he saw the older male he was working. He would stop and chat a little but that had a habit of prompting his appa to yell at him to get back to work. He really didn’t like yelling, another fun fact he told Yunho. By 1:30 he was sure Yunho knew everything there was to know about him yet Jaejoong still knew so little about the other. He didn’t think much of it._

_Another 30 minutes passed and Jaejoong knew it was time he should be getting home. His appa might be getting worried…maybe. He washed their dishes and turned off the lights. Yunho put their chairs back up and held the door open for him. A perfect gentleman, how was this man real? Jaejoong graded his coat and locked up the café. The night were warm but there was still a chill in the late summer Seoul air. Besides, Jaejoong got cold easily. He saw Yunho at his car opening the passenger side door. He cocked his head to the side confused. Yunho just smiled. Seriously, how could someone’s teeth be so white and perfect?_

_“It’s late. Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.”_

_Jaejoong shook his head with a grin of his own. The man was too sweet sometimes. “No that’s okay, it’s only a 15 minute walk home anyways. But thank you.”_

_Lie. Jaejoong uses to live 15 minutes away. Now the walk 40 minutes or longer. The move over a year ago made the distance from home to work a real chore. His family use to live much closer in a much nicer area but his appa insisted on moving after his umma’s passing and his sisters leaving. Jaejoong wanted to stay but his appa couldn’t stand to be in that house anymore._

_Yunho’s face never lost its kindness and warmth. “No I insist. It’s late, you’re tired, and for all you’ve done for me the least I could is give you a ride home.”_

_Jaejoong bit his lip. Okay so he did give Yunho a lot of free cake and cookies and other sweets over the last two plus months but Jaejoong really didn’t want to be a bother. He lived pretty far and in opposite direction of Yunho (he remember because Yunho once casually mentioned he lived on the east side of Seoul). A ride would really be putting the man out of his way._

_“I don’t want to be a bother.”_

_“It’s no bother.”_

_“I’m okay really.”_

_“Joongie.”_

_“Plus it’s a warm night.”_

_“Jaejoongie.”_

_“And this area is really safe and-”_

_“Jaejoong. Get in the car now.” Yunho’s whole face and body language changed. Gone was the smile and light tone replaced with commanding eyes and…anger? In a flash it was gone he was back to his sweet smile and kind eyes._

_Jaejoong took a step back. He had never seen Yunho angery before. It was so unreal Jaejoong was convinced he imagined it, but something told him he didn’t. That something also screamed don’t get in that car. He trusted Yunho like he trusted all people but now Yunho was being scary and Jaejoong didn’t like it. To be honest he shouldn’t trust the man at all because in the little more than two months he knew the man all he knew was Yunho’s age, his occupation (vaguely), and that he lived in Seoul. He didn’t even know what kind of coffee he liked because the man ordered something slightly different every day. Their conversation earlier had been wonderful but Jaejoong was doing more if not all the talking. Crush or not, Yunho was still someone he did not know. On any other night, on any other day he would have happily gotten in the passenger seat but now he wasn’t so sure._

_Slowly Yunho’s lite smile and posher started to change. Gone was the sweet man, in him place an impatient, domineering, one who rapped his finger on the hood of his expensive car. He looked annoyed and Yunho never looked annoyed. “Jaejoong. I don’t like repeating myself. Come here_ now _.”_

_Jaejoong stood frozen. He was scared. Why was Yunho acting like this? Where was his knight in shining armor? His friend? Yunho would never hurt him right? He was just upset because Jaejoong wasn’t listening and Jaejoong always listened to his elders. The air felt thick and suddenly Jaejoong felt a little too warm under that commanding stare. Yunho showed him nothing but kindness and a warm heart in the past so he had no reason to distrust the man but tonight he learned one._

_Jaejoong took another step back and forced his smile to stay on his face. “Um, n-no thank you r-really. Uh, o-o-oh my god, l-look at that. I left uh, all th-th-the pastries and deserts in the ca-café haha. Ms. Lee w-won’t be too happy wi-with without her-her e-early morning treat.”_

_Curse he stutter. Jaejoong quickly turned around and headed back to the door. Being inside the shop seemed safest right now. He’d just wait until Yunho left and then head home himself. Yeah, that’s it. Then tomorrow they could laugh about this and everything would be better. His nerves got the best of him and he dropped the keys._

_Yunho sighed and took out a rag from his pocket and wet it. “Oh Joongie baby why did you have to make this difficult?” He walked up behind Jaejoong, crushing his small body to his large frame._

_Had Jaejoong not drop his keys he might have seen Yunho’s refection in the glass. He might have been able to duck or run. He might have been able to call for help. Sadly, Jaejoong didn’t see Yunho. He didn’t see the rag in his hand. He didn’t have time to hold his breath before the chloroform started to burn his mouth and nose._

_“Shh baby, it’s okay. I’m just going to take you home.”_

_Jaejoong tried to struggle but everything started to get a little hazy. His head felt funny and heavy._

_Yunho cooed at him in delight. “That’s it baby, there you go. Shh, Daddy will take good care of you, I promise.”_

_Those were the last words he heard until everything went dark._


	2. Chapter 1

Jaejoong throw up again. His stomach was empty yet bail and acid still managed to come up. Yunho helped him back into a sitting position and wiped his face with a warm wash cloth.

“Joongie, you got your bed all icky. Silly baby.” Yunho’s voice was sickeningly sweet but his eyes were teasing and wicked. He held a glass with a straw to Jaejoong’s lips. “Here baby, drink.”

It wasn’t a request but a command; everything with Yunho was a command now and Jaejoong felt completed to obey. Desperate to relieve his thirst, he took a sip.

“Good boy.” He cooed.

Jaejoong shivered. Somehow that sickeningly sweet voice made all that Yunho said all the more terrifying. Yunho ginned and kissed him on the nose. “You are too cute. Now open up.”

Another command. Yunho held up a spoon and a bowl full of warm rice, vegies, and a little meat. Jaejoong shook his head. He still felt dizzy and sick. No way would he be able to keep that down.

“Joongie, baby you need to eat to regain your strength. Now, open. Your. Mouth.”

Reluctantly, and full of fear and hunger, Jaejoong opened his mouth to be fed. Yunho spooned a small amount of food into his mouth happily and Jaejoong couldn’t help but feel like he was three. He chewed slowly, his jaw was just learning to work again it seemed. Once he swallowed, his throat burned a little but both it and his stomach welcomed the warm food. Yunho cooed and praised him as held another bite to the teen’s lips.

What happened? Yunho had been nothing by kind to him over the course of them knowing each other. He trusted the man. Yunho would never hurt him right? Jaejoong was scared but a quick check told him that for the most part he was okay. And Yunho was feeding him too. That was a good sign yeah? Maybe he got lucky. Maybe Yunho was just one of those adults in movies that kidnapped kids because he’s super lonely but had to keep kidnapping kids because they wouldn’t listen to him so he would get angry and kill them. Okay that scenario only freaked him out more. No Yunho wasn’t like that.

Yunho cared about him.

He took another tiny bite of food.

Yunho was good.

He chewed slowly.

Yunho wouldn’t hurt him.

Jaejoong swallowed and readied for another bite.

But why did Yunho kidnap him? He sent a small prayed up, hoping that his father or someone was looking for him.

Jaejoong swallowed his fourth bite but when Yunho came to fed him again he bit his lip. The man looked upset and ready to say something but the teen quickly beat him. “C-can I have some more water. Please?”

Yunho’s face relaxed and he put the bowl down. “My baby is so polite. Of course you can darling.” He ran his fingers through Jaejoong’s hair and kissed his cheek as the young teen sipped the water.

When Jaejoong was done the cycle repeated itself. Small bites, slow chewing, painful swallows. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there a stale silence, broken every so often by Yunho’s praises, but all in all things could be worse. He gave the larger male a smile every time Yunho gave him a compliment. Yunho lit up a little more each time he did so. Yes, Yunho would not hurt him.

Finally the bowl was empty. A little rice was on his face. Yunho wiped it away with his tongue and Jaejoong had to fight to hold down his undigested food. He shrived and tensed as the man licked a slow wet line to his ear. He licked the shell and nibbled on the lobe. Jaejoong began tearing up again. No. Yunho would not hurt him. Yunho was good. Yunho would not-

“What do you say?”

Yunho’s sing song voice broke through the teens thoughts. He looked at the man genuinely confused. “Wh-what?”

Yunho’s hand came to Jaejoong’s hair carding the soft looks “I said,” His hand turned into a painful grip “What do you say?”

Jaejoong scrunched his eyes at the pain and began to shake with fear. Yunho’s hot breathe at his ear, the now cooling saliva on his jaw, the hand in his hair. He was scared and just wanted to man to stop. This wasn’t right. Yunho wasn’t supposed to hurt him. “Yunho please stop. It- OW!”

Yunho only pulled harder and it felt like the man was trying to take his scalp from his skull. Jaejoong did not have a high pain tolerance and whimper at the tight gasp. Tears were falling once more.  “Oh Joongie I know my baby has better manner than this. What do you say after you’re kind, loving daddy feeds you?”

Yunho now had his head at painful angle where he was half on top of Jaejoong. Almond eyes bore into his pained doe ones. He placed his knee between Jaejoong’s legs and he started to knee his crotch roughly. Jaejoong tried to but there was nowhere to go. He cursed his teenage body for becoming hard. He cursed his stupidity. Yunho was hurting him. “Th-thank you.” He managed to choke out.

“Thank you what baby?”

Jaejoong cried as Yunho’s hand pulled tighter and knee kneed harder. He was painfully hard now and more confused than ever. Yunho was good, Yunho was nice, Yunho was not supposed to hur- Yunho’s other hand slapped his face hard causing him to cry out. “I really do not like to be kept waiting baby now thank your **Daddy** properly.” Yunho bit his pierced ear hard causing Jaejoong to release another pained scream.

“Ahh! Daddy! Daddy! Thank you daddy!”

Yunho kissed the place he bit, his knee never stopped moving “Good boy.”

Jaejoong sobbed as the older male kissed him hard and bruising. Jaejoong had never been kissed before. Never in his life did he imagine his first kiss would be like this. Yunho forced his wet muscle past Jaejoong’s lips and kissed the boy deeply. The teen continued to cry and squirm as Yunho explored his wet craven and sucked harshly at his tongue. The man groaned in pleasure when he roughly grad Jaejoong’s crotch and felt the bulge. Yunho’s hands were large but quick and nimble and he undid Jaejoong’s jeans and slipped past his boxers.

Yunho pulled back to whisper against his lips, roughly massaging the boy’s tight sacks. “You have no idea how long I have dreamed of this moment. How many nights I have jacked off to thought of just touching you. How many people I have fucked only to be left pissed and unsatisfied because none of their holes were as tight as I can only imagine yours is going to be.” Yunho then moved to bite and suck at his neck, leaving hickys and broken skin in his path.

Jaejoong sat there, stunned and frozen. Tears still flowed but he was no longer crying Yunho had been planning this for over two months. Maybe even longer. What the hell was he talking about? What hole? Yunho wasn’t going to rape him was he? He knew the mechanics of sex but only between and a man and a women. He had no idea how it worked between two guys.

Yunho bit the spot behind his ear and he panicked more. He could scream, but to who? If Yunho had only been upstairs and not heard his calls for help, no way in hell someone on the outside would. He could fight back, but how? He was chained up and honestly he didn’t stand a chance. Jaejoong hated pain and every time he tried to move away, Yunho’s treatment got rougher; the smallest bit of resistance only brought discomfort and hurt. Where did that leave him?

Jaejoong bit his lip to hold in a moan as Yunho’s thumb ran over his slit.

“Hmm you’re close aren’t you baby.” Yunho laughed deep and low as he latched back on to Jaejoong’s neck. “You can cum baby you just need to ask me first. I won’t deny you. This time.” His hand started pumping hard at Jaejoong’s shaft. “Come on baby ask me. Ask Daddy to cum.”

Jaejoong bit his lip. He was so confused. Why was Yunho doing this to him? Why was he making him call him daddy? Why was his dick so hard? Tears ran down his face as he tried to process what was happening. He didn’t even understand what cumming was. Was it when his penis made that white stuff come out? He did that a few times before and it felt nice. Was that what Yunho wanted him to do? He was getting that same familiar tight feeling in his tummy when he touched himse- Jaejoong moaned loudly and Yunho sucked his head. Yunho slipped his hand under Jaejoong’s white cotton T and found the perky little nubs he was looking for. Jaejoong hissed in pain when he pinched one. He flicked the other loving the click sound and sharp intake of breath coming from the boy.

He gave Jaejoong’s cock a long lick and looked back up pumping hard. “Like ‘em. I did them while you were asleep. At first I was only going to do the left one but it looked so shiny and pretty that daddy couldn’t help but do the other too. Then I got a little carried away and did your belly button. You look so pretty Joongie. The prettiest baby ever. Daddy is so lucky.”

Jaejoong was only half listening to Yunho’s words. The mad man pierced his nipples and belly button. The sick pervert actually drove a needle and bar bell through each nipple and his belly while he was knocked out.

Yunho was not good.

For some reason that fact scared and shocked Jaejoong more than anything.

Yunho was hurting him.

Jaejoong wasn’t going to walk away from this was he? Those marks meant Yunho was going to keep him. Why though? Why him? Why like this? He may have fantasized about being with the taller male but never like this.

“Why?”

“Why what Jaejoongie?” Yunho was still furiously sucking and pulling at his cock.

Jaejoong stared down at him. “Why are you doing this?”

Yunho smiled and kissed Jaejoong’s cock before kissing his face, biting Jaejoong’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He sucked long and harsh at the now swollen lip and moved to Jaejoong’s ear. His hand never faulted in its movements.

“Because you are my baby boy and I love you.”

Like the breaking of a dam Jaejoong came hard in Yunho’s hand against his will. He was a teenage boy not use to holding his orgasms. He was breathing harshly as Yunho pumped him a few more times helping him ride it out. The older male shook his head and tisked.

“Joongie you came without permission. I will let it go this one time but understand, the next time you disobey me,” Yunho squeezed a ball, “I won’t be so nice. Now hold still baby, I don’t want to cut you.” Yunho leaned back and removed a knife from his pocket. He ran the sharp blade under Jaejoong’s top cutting it off. He then did the same to his jeans and boxers. “Shame, I really loved your ass in these ones.”

Jaejoong held his dead down in shame; big hot, baby tears stained his cheeks. He could now see Yunho’s handy work. Clean piercings were made leaving both nipples and his stomach red and puffy. His now limp cock was red but still leaking.

Yunho really hurt him.

He hiccupped and shook his head. _It’s not real, this all just a dream. I feel asleep cleaning again. Wake up Jaejoong, wake up. Appa will be angry if you don’t wake up._ The lie was futile because Jaejoong new the truth. He was no longer in café J Holic, this was no dream but rather a nightmare concocted by a sick man named Jung Yunho.

Head still down he saw Yunho’s hand come back to bring him to hardness. He slid a red, hard, plastic ring down to the base of his cock and smiled.

“Now you have to be a good boy.”

Jaejoong turned his head only to have Yunho turn it back. The man was naked now. Hard muscle and a tan skin filled Jaejoong’s eye sight. The man looked as if he was chiseled from stone; god like. Jaejoong missed the days when seeing the man in his suite or a fitted top made his cheeks burn.

Jaejoong whimpered when Yunho tightened his grip on his face forcing his cheeks in. He placed a small peck to the boy’s lips and grinned wickedly. God he was beautiful. So soft, so pale, so innocent. He was perfect. Everything Yunho had ever fantasized about and more. Three ago he had seen the pale child. He was walking home from school laughing and joking with friends. Yunho had no idea how to approach the child but the wanting and the dirty thoughts left him hard as he followed the boy home. He wanted him. He wanted Jaejoong so he had to go to Junsu’s club to fuck.

But then his baby was gone. Lost, alone, unsafe with his daddy. For 13 months he searched for his baby only to find him right under his nose at a café just a block from his work. He would take good care of his boy. He vowed to be the perfect daddy. Had he known Mr. Kim was the boy’s father…well that hardly mattered now. The point is now he had his angle and he was never letting him go.

He kissed the boy once more tenderly and rubbed their noses. The crying teen sneezed and Yunho laughed. He couldn’t stop laughing and smiling in Jaejoong’s presents.

“P-p-…please.”

“Yes baby?” God his baby boy was adorable. Perfect, soft, adorable.

“Please, please don’t do this. I won’t tell anyone I promise just please. Let me go.”

Yunho smiled sweetly at him and cupped both cheeks softy. “Now we both know I can’t do that. I’ve waited for you for so long baby. I’ve searched everywhere, high and low, waiting and hoping my baby boy would reappear but you didn’t. Then I saw you two months ago. I vowed then and there to never let you leave me again.”

Jaejoong stared at the man he once trusted. So he really had been planning this and had been watching Jaejoong for much longer than he thought. There were two warm fingers covered in cum pressing at his entrance. Jaejoong eeped and tried to close his legs realizing what hole Yunho was talking about. Yunho softly pushed them open again.

“Please don’t do this. Please don’t-“

“You’re begging for the wrong thing pretty Joongie. Don’t worry, you’ll like, daddy promises. Daddy will make his baby feel real good.” Yunho pushed his two fingers in slowly watching Jaejoong’s face contort in pain. The teen shuttered when Yunho lid out and pushed them back it. It hurt. No, hurt didn’t cover it. Jaejoong felt like he was being slit it two. It burned and stung. Yunho continued to stroke his cock and sucked a swollen nipple into his mouth. Jaejoong moaned in agony and Yunho tough flicked the bar bell in happiness. He twisted and scissored and curled his fingers. He added a third causing Jaejoong to scream. He moved to the other nipple and sucked hard.

 “‘Please daddy, let your slutty little baby boy cum.’” He mocked, chuckling darkly. “That’s all you have to say Joongie and I’ll let you free. Come on baby you can do it.”

Yunho increased the pace of both his hand and Jaejoong couldn’t stop the long loud moan that escaped. He needed to cum, badly. His balls were swollen and his cock really hurt. He had touched himself before never like this. He was never this desperate and never had it felt so…painful. Jaejoong’s eyes went wide when Yuuho hit a spot it him that had him moaning long and loud. His eyes widened. His first dry orgasm hit him hard. Jaejoong stared at his cock confused. I was like he was about to jump off a cliff but tripped and fell. Yunho laughed and the teary eyed boy looked up.

“That’s what a cock ring does baby. It hugs the pretty dick of yours nice and tight until it’s removed. You’ll reach your peak but find no release. Meaning no matter how Daddy twists or pulls or fucks you, you won’t come. Wanna see what else it can do?”

Jaejoong said nothing as Yunho pressed a small button on the ring causing it to hum. Jaejoong whimpered as vibrations shook his body. He sent pleading eyes to Yunho, not able to find his voice, begging him to make it stop. Yunho just grinned and pressed another button, the increased the vibration. Jaejoong collapsed into himself in pain and seeing stars. His eyes were closed tight and he was breathing through his mouth. His lower back hurt, his ass was on fire and now this. Yunho moved a crying Jaejoong down the futon onto his back. He sat up, reached into the end table, poured a small amount of lube in his hand and started stroking his own length.

“God you are so beautiful, do you know that? Daddy can’t wait to make you feel so good.” He got on top of the boy and started sucking at whatever small spots of paleness were left.

“P-p-please Yunho. Pl-please make it stop. I won’t tell anyone, I-I swear just please don- AHHH!”

Yunho pushed the whole of his length in giving the boy no time to adjust. Jaejoong was tighter then he could have ever imagined. The tight hold the boy had over him was bliss. He pulled back slowly relishing in the drag of the hot channel and snapped back with all his strength. His Joongie’s screams made him almost cum on the spot. Yes. Soon his baby would be begging for it.

A whole new world of pain and torture opened up for Jaejoong. He screamed every time Yunho snapped back into him. He cried nonstop, feeling his voice go horse. His body was on fire. He was sure he was bleeding but all it did was help Yunho hammer into him. Yunho purposefully slid his chest against the boys making his new piercings drag. As Yunho increased his pace Jaejoong grew quite. He felt numb. He wanted to pass out again but sadly was very alert.

Yunho licked a nipple and angled his hips making Jaejoong scream out what was left of his voice. He moved at jack hammer speed pounding into his prostate. He was close, so close, but he needed more. “So tight baby, you are so fucking tight.” He bend and sucked at his lips for a bit. “You’re close, just like daddy aren’t you? Hm I can feel it. Your walls contracting, your face contorting. Say it baby, say it so we both can cum.”

Yunho pulled his hair and pulled his balls and Jaejoong gave up. What did it matter anyway? He was in so much pain and would do anything to make it stop. “…please. Let m-me cum.” His voice came out as a horse, almost inaudible, whisper.

Yunho ran his nails on Jaejoong’s length and the boy whimper even more. “Louder baby, Daddy couldn’t hear you.”

Jaejoong took a deep shuttering breath. “P-please. L-let me c-c-cum daddy.”

In an instant Yunho remove the ring and a split second late Jaejoong arched his back and was cumming. A few more thrust and Yunho followed. He softly stroked Jaejoong until he was done twitching. He didn’t remove himself, not ready to leave the warmth just yet. He kissed all over Jaejoong’s face and sang praises.

“So good baby, so good. You are so perfect and did so well. My sweet, sweet little boy. My amazing, perfect Jaejoongie.”

Jaejoong laid there frozen and silent. He felt numb and dead. His tears had stopped flowing. Every part of him hurt and burned. He just wanted to die.

 He felt Yunho leave him and something else be inserted. His whole was so stretched and so abused he almost didn’t feel it. Yunho then attached eggs to each nipple and a massager around his cock. Jaejoong groaned as Yunho bound his soar arms behind his back.

Yunho flashed a wicked grin admiring his handy work. Jaejoong lifted his tired head and saw a remote in Yunho’s hands. Yunho chucked at the confused look and pressed the number three.

Jaejoong moaned as everything hummed and came to life.

Yunho set the vibraters on a low speed. A butt plug because he didn’t want any of his seed to slip out. Eggs because his nipples could be redder. And a cock and massager because he wanted the boy to cum but he wanted it painful. The vibrators were all of the same collection, connected by wi-fi and controlled by the small remote in Yunho’s hand. He pressed five and watch as Jaejoong came again. He set it back to three. He lapped up some of Jaejoong cum and melted at the taste. He licked up some more and fed it to his baby. Jaejoong gagged a little but nothing more. Yunho pushed a ball past his red lips and clasped it around his head. The room, was sound proof so the gag was just for fun. It wasn’t his real playroom. That was a surprise for later.

“So beautiful. Sleep well Joongie baby.”

He kissed the top of Jaejoong’s head, gathered his cloths, and left. 


	3. Chapter 2

Yunho hummed a happy tune as he traveled through the halls of his new home pressing random buttons on his remote every so often. A small part of him missed his penthouse in the city but he knew his Joongie would love an actual house so much more than an apartment. In one of their many fleeting conversations at J Holic the teen mentioned he had a dream of owning a house again, a big one he could live happily in with his whole family. Now he could. Although Yunho was probably not the family Jaejoong was referring to.

The house was large but modest. Nowhere near the size or magnitude of Junsu’s manor (who happened to lived only several blocks over). Thank god, anything bigger and Yunho would have to hire help. Not that he couldn’t afford it but in his line of work and lifestyle the circle of friends was very small and discreet. There were very few people Yunho trusted or even wanted around.  People were so judgmental and messy and just not worth his time. At least not anymore. His days of playing caretaker were over. There was only one life he cared about now. Pressed seven.

Owning your own sex toy company had its perks. He made his own hours, had an extravagant income, had access to all the new toys, and could work from home. That last part was most important. He would be spending an unforeseen amount of time at his new residence. At least until he was comfortable with leaving Jaejoong alone. However, that would not be for a very long time. It did make it hard to want to get close to people though. Younger Yunho might have cared, but not adult Yunho.

He checked his watch. It had been well over six hours since he left Jaejoong and the separation was killing him. One too many times he found himself at the door of the room that held his darling, stoking off to the image of what he looked like. He wanted to watch the teen fall apart; cry and shuttered as he came again and again. It wasn’t fair. He wanted to spend every waking second with his baby boy but he couldn’t because the first few hours were crucial to teach Jaejoong his place. If Yunho had his way he’d be holding his angle right now in their brand new large bed. He wanted to cuddle and kiss him, watch his favorite cartoon together, tie him up and whip his ass until it bleed. Yunho was a very depraved man, a fact he had long since accepted about himself. He was captivated my purity and innocence and wanted to corrupt it, taint it with his own hands. He had been with many people but no one he felt worthy of his long term commitment and love. That and no one ever came within centimeters of meeting his desires until Jaejoong. The boy’s age was irrelevant, Junsu taught him that. Junsu’s own pet was much younger than his baby when he walked through the man’s door.

Jaejoong was his. Crafted by the heavens and made for his eyes and hands only. He loved the boy, he really did. The same way any other person would love their significant other he loved his baby boy. From the moment he was him, his heart clenched and howled in want. It was a bit unconventional to the outside world perhaps but in Yunho’s world it was natural. He was like any other man in love. Everyone had their own unique way of showing love. Yunho’s way just happened to be slightly different and full of kinks.

He sighed contently. At least Jaejoong was home with him and not off somewhere in Korea. He knew where Jaejoong use to live of course, both before and after his abrupt move (a fact he now confidently tied to the death of Jaejoong’s mother). Before the move he had no plans of taking Jaejoong against his will but rather slowly convince the boy to come to him. Also Jaejoong had a lot of sisters and rarely seen but still doting parents. Yunho did not have the same willfulness or opportunity as Junsu. Jaejoong was his in every sense of the word but the boy would be missed. After the move though, opportunity knocked and Yunho will be damned if he didn’t answer the door.

He made his way to the room that held Jaejoong. Six and half hours was long enough for the both of them, he decided. At the door he played with the buttons some more. He groaned imagining the muffled sounds emanating from the boy’s plump red lips. The room was sound proof so he could hear nothing. The teen more than likely thought he was in a basement rather than a modified storage area. Modified because it was originally meant to be the playroom but moving the water heater became too much of a hassle. It served other purpose however, like now.

He pocketed the device once he set it back at three and reached for the key. Yunho hated the fact that he had to keep his baby there but what choice did he have. Jaejoong was a little unpredictable with a strong will that needed to be taken care of. Who knew someone so obsessed with hello kitty could be so stubborn. No matter. Yunho was somewhat patient. It would take time but Jaejoong would soon come to love Yunho and his new life. That and Yunho would be a liar if he said he didn’t look forward to breaking Jaejoong. He was going to have so much fun with that.

When he was about to insert his key his cell phone buzzed. He glared angrily when he looked at the name but answered anyways. “This had better be real fucking important Min.”

“Whoa, you give me a less than 12 hour notice that you’ll be taking a leave of absence for an undetermined amount of time and you’re pissed off at me?”

He sighed, his CFO and oldest friend was right. It was pretty shitty of him to leave to leave so abruptly. But Changmin knew this day would come; he knew about Jaejoong. Yunho had sorted out everything before he left so really it wasn’t like he left the younger male to die or anything. “Sorry, but I’m kind of in the middle of something. Can it wait?”

He could almost hear Changmin rubbing his temples. “Don’t worry I’ll let you get back to your precious angel soon enough. I just called to tell you I secured that account in Japan.”

Yunho blinked in surprise. They had been trying to make a deal with chain of stores in Japan for months. “That’s great. When do we finalize.”

“Well that’s what I called about. They’ll only do the deal in person. With both of us. In Japan.”

Silent.

“Yunho? You th-”

“When?”

Changmin was hesitating, hoping he didn’t fuck up. Yunho’s dominant nature had little effect on him but the man was still terrifying. “Two weeks?”

Yunho’s hand clenched around the phone. Jaejoong had just regained consciousness this afternoon. Two weeks wasn’t near enough time to break and fully train him. And a three day, maybe longer, business trip could ruin whatever progress they made. Changmin was not at fault, he knew that. The man was merely the messenger. None the less, Yunho was highly irritated.

The dominant’s silence was starting to stress the CFO. Changmin was a dom himself but Yunho was an alpha. Hell, the man even topped Junsu. When he wanted, Yunho could make anyone fall to their knees, begging for mercy, ready to do his will. Among his small circle of friends he restrained himself out of respect but they all knew all it took was rubbing him the wrong way and they were done.

“Yun, I-.”

“We’ll talk more later.”

He hung up and clenched his jaw. His knuckles turned white from how tightly he held his fist. He took several deep, calming breaths and counted to ten. This was not how he should greet his Joongie. Yunho had small anger problem. Since he was a small child that anger is what fueled him and turned him into the person people feared. He never gave it much care or thought before. It got him where he was today but Jaejoong was a kitten. He was easily spooked and hated yelling. The boy was already fearful of him. Anger and rage where not going to help him in his plans to win the boys heart.

He took another deep breath. No, work could wait; Changmin had it covered. Right now all he wanted to do was pamper and take care of his baby. He rolled up the sleeves of his light blue button up (Jaejoong’s favorite color on him) and fixed his hair. He smiled with love in his eyes. Jaejoong deserved only the best from his daddy.

 

~

 

Yunho slowly made his way over to where Jaejoong laid. The boy had not moved at all, not that Yunho was surprised. The air reeked of sex and blood and urine. Yunho had purposefully left Jaejoong for so long with a full stomach for a reason. A little humiliation was humbling.

The slightly conscious teen laid on his side unmoving in a vat of his own cum, urine, and drool. His whole body was slick with sweat and coved in love bits and bruises curtesy of Yunho. He shuttered as the massager pulled more cum from his red, oversensitive cock. He was coming down from another intense orgasm. Yunho wished he could have witnessed it. He guessed Jaejoong must have gone through at least 20 in the last six and a half hours. It would have been more but Yunho had a little too much fun bring him close to the edge only to pull him back.

He crotched down close to Jaejoong’s face and brushed back the boy’s damp rave locks. The boy twitched and moaned softly into the gag at the contact. It was then Yunho noticed the goose bumps on his perfect pale skin. He frowned. His baby was probably freezing. Jaejoong didn’t fare well in colder conditions this treatment was needed. If they were ever going to live a happy, loving life together his submission was a must. It started with Jaejoong learning to appreciate everything Yunho did for him. Bringing him warmth included.

“Joongie baby, wake up.” He wasn’t asleep Yunho knew.

Jaejoong opened tired eyes at the soft, deep voice. Through hooded lids he saw Yunho’s kind handsome face. He closed them again with a groan. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not.

Yunho cupped his tear stained cheek and gave it a tiny kiss. He removed the remote in his pocket and pressed six. Jaejoong screamed into the gag as the vibrators around him pulsed and hummed faster. He looked at Yunho begging with his eyes for the torture to stop.

At seven he came again but Yunho wasn’t done yet. He pressed eight and Jaejoong convulsed uncontrollably on the futon. “Almost there baby. Just two more to go.”

He pressed nine and Jaejoong wailed it pain. He had long gone past the point of pleasure and now was in pure agony. The plugged hummed relentlessly at his prostate, his nipples were so sore and bleeding, and his cock, god his poor cock. He didn’t think it was possible to cum so much. He just wanted it to stop. He would do anything to make it stop.

Yunho run his hand up and down Jaejoong’s side in what was meant to calm and sooth but didn’t. “One more baby. You’re doing so good. Daddy is very proud of you.”

He pressed 10 and Jaejoong screamed louder than ever before. He buckled uncontrollably trying to escape the pain and came again. Yunho took his cock out of his pants and started stroking himself. It wasn’t long before he shot his load all over the boy’s pained face. He hummed in delight and went back down to nice.

“You’re going to be a good boy for Daddy aren’t you?”

Jaejoong nodded furiously and Yunho moved to eight.

“You’re not going to fight or runaway right.”

Jaejoong nodded again looking up with only one eye open. He didn’t, couldn’t cum anymore. He just wanted the suffering to end.

Yunho pressed seven and tipped Jaejoong’s face up. “From here on you will only address me as daddy, is the clear? You will obey every command I give you. Disobey and I will punish you much worse than this.”

Jaejoong nodded again and Yunho moved to six. “This isn’t a punishment Jaejoongie but needed step in your training. Soon you will learn to crave this. My touch and cum with feed you. You will long for my approval and I won’t have to use the threat of pain to get you to comply because soon you’ll love the pain for than me.” Five. “In return for your good behavior I will love and pamper and spoil you with all you could ever want. Daddy can be just as sweet as he is cruel baby, never forget that.”

“I love you Jaejoong. That is the first and most important rule you need to know. Never forget that. I love you and I will protect and guide you for the rest of your life. Be good and I will be so good to you.”

“Do you understand?”

Jaejoong nodded his head lazily and nuzzled into Yunho’s hand for added effect. It was almost over he just had to hold on a little more.

Yunho licked a small amount of his cum off of Jaejoong’s face and then cleaned his eyes. He was beautiful this way; covered in his cum and so submissive. He made a mental note to do it again and take pictures.

Jaejoong couldn’t hold his weight up and leaned against Yunho breathing heavily. His everything ached but it was almost over. He didn’t understand. Yunho’s words made little sense to his tired mind. Why was he doing this? Did he say something about love? He couldn’t bear to think much longer on the matter. He would gladly follow whatever Yunho demanded if it meant escaping the hell he was currently in.

He felt Yunho’s arms wrap around his waist, holding him in place. The man was warm and smelled woodsy and clean. He used to love Yunho’s signature sent. One day in J Holic a couple of people from school came it and tripped him. Yunho caught him and scolded the boys. Jeajoong took deep intakes of his sent, praying the man would never let him go. He prayers were answered. Yunho was not letting him go.

On his trip down memory lane he didn’t see the sadistic smirk on Yunho’s face.

Yunho held Jaejoong tightly and pushed and plug in hard against his prostate. Jaejoong was screaming and crying again, desperately trying to get away. Yunho held him firmly in place and twisted the device. He pushed it even deeper licking the shell the teen’s ear. He pulled the plug out almost all the way and slammed it back in. Jaejoong arched his back and came painfully in tears. If he wasn’t bleeding before, he was bleeding now.

“We are really going to have to work on your pain tolerance lovely because you are truly beautiful this way. Just to be sure, because I have a feeling you were nodding for my benefit, let me reiterate. I own you. You are mine to do with as I please and we only stop when I say. Be a good boy and remember that.”

Yunho shut everything off and removed the gag. Jaejoong took a deep breath and cried uncontrollably. Sods racked through his body and Yunho held him and rubbed soft circles onto his sweat, slick skin. He kissed his ear and began removing the other devices and chains.

“That’s it baby let it out. You can cry and lean on Daddy as much as you want. I will never forbid you nor require your permission to touch me.”

It was close to half an hour before Jaejoong started to calm. He cried for so many things. Cried for the pain he was it, cried because no matter how much he begged and pleaded it was going to happen, and cried because some sick part of him found comfort in Yunho’s hold.

Soon only the plug was left in him. His abused and torn hole was still filled with Yunho’s cum form earlier. A fact he only now remembered after hearing the obscene squish. He looked into Yunho’s face not sure what he wanted to ask or was even looking for. Mercy maybe? Freedom? He found neither and regretfully let the man continue to alternated between licking the cum from his face and feeding it to him. The taste was weird and had him gagging but not fighting back. He couldn’t.

Yunho kissed Jaejoong passionately but softly. Jaejoong still wasn’t kissing back. No matter. It would just be another lesson for later that would have the teen eagerly kissing him back in no time. He scooped up the boy in his arms, inwardly frowning at his weight. Jaejoong was lanky with a tiny waist but was much liter than he looked. Yunho did not like that. He added help Jaejoong gain wait to his many mental notes. He placed one more soft kiss to his temple. Jaejoong recoiled into his arms trying to get warm. Yunho chuckled and started walking out the door.

“First we’re get you nice and warm and all cleaned up. Then we’ll fill that tummy of yours. How does that sound?” Jaejoong nodded once and Yunho pressed the boy’s face to his chest softly. “It’s a little bright outside. Don’t force your eyes okay.”

Jaejoong nodded again into Yunho’s shirt. Their walk was silent except for small sniffles and soft, calming words every so often. Jaejoong didn’t move from Yunho’s shirt. His mind was blank and he felt numb. What was left to think or feel?

Soon he felt Yunho stop and heard water running. He finally looked up and saw they were in a large spa bathroom with a deep claw foot tub it the center, which was currently being filled with warm water and sweet smelling soap.

Yunho sat down on the toilet as the tub filled and adjusted Jaejoong to where his ass hung between his legs. He played with the plug still buried deep within the boy. Jaejoong whimpered but Yunho silenced him with soft kisses. Slowly he pulled the plug out, twisting as he went. It was glossy with his old cum from earlier. He brought it to the boy’s lips. Jaejoong shook his head but Yunho managed to push it past his lips anyways. Jaejoong gagged at the musky taste of both himself and Yunho’s old cum. It didn’t taste like earlier, not that that was much better either. Yunho took it from his moth with a pop and put it back in his ass, twisted around a bit, and put it back in Jaejoong’s mouth. He repeated the action twice more and then stopped leaving the plug on the counter to clean later.

“Such a good boy.” He cooed and nuzzled the boy’s cheek.

He shut off the bath water and submerged Jaejoong into the not too hot water. Jaejoong hissed and scrunched his face when the water hit his cold skin. The tub was large and deep, exactly like the one in the movies and dramas but the warm porcelain on his body hurt his bruises and he struggled to get in to a comfortable position. Eventually, with Yunho’s help, he did manage a position that didn’t put too much pressure on his lower back and ass. He stretched out and relaxed slightly.

Yunho retrieved shampoo and conditioner and began washing Jaejoong’s hair. The boy cringed and tensed through the whole ordeal. Yunho’s hands were soft and gentle but that did nothing to relax him. Yunho reached for the attached shower head (earning another flinch from Jaejoong) and started rinsing out his hair. “Relax baby. I’m not going to hurt you, not ever.”

But Yunho did hurt him and was more than likely going to hurt him again. Jaejoong trusted him and this is what he got. Yunho couldn’t possibly expect him to relax when so far all those hands did was bring him pain. So why was he? Why was he smiling when Yunho mummed a gentle tone, one of Jaejoong’s favorite songs? Why did the sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla and sugar make him feel even warmer than he already was? Why was he sighing contently when Yunho scrubbed his body clean so tenderly like he was tending to a real baby? His body was betraying him and Jaejoong felt like crying again.

Yunho pulled the drain from the tub. “Stand up Jaejoongie.”

Jaejoong did but needed Yunho to steady him. As Yunho rinsed the remaining suds from his body he studied the man. His looked handsome as always but his dress shirt was slightly wrinkled. He looked tired with bags under his eyes and light stubble on his chin from not shaving. His hair was nice but looked dissolved. He looked nice but unkept; so unlike the Yunho Jaejoong had grown accustomed to seeing at J Holic. He wondered if Yunho was alright, wondered if he was sleeping okay. Then he remembered where he was and who Yunho was. He forced the feeling away.

Yunho wrapped Jaejoong up in a big, soft pastel yellow towel, and left the bathroom. Jaejoong hated how it had a hood shaped like a duck and that he really wanted to wear it. He pouted when Yunho read his mind and put it on his head. He hadn’t noticed the room when he came in but now that he was alert he looked around in awe. High ceiling, soft cream carpeting, a huge walk in closet, it was like something out of a dream of his. Elegant chocolate brown furniture went exquisitely with the blue and white color scheme. To the left were two large windows that almost took the whole wall. It was then Jaejoong noticed what time it was. It was night, after 10 according the alarm clock on the end table. How long had he been in this house? Was anyone looking for him?

Yunho dried him off and ruffled his hair softly making it stick up in all direction. He chuckled and patted it back down. He placed him on the soft, feather down pillows and helped him sit up. Jaejoong winced at the pain in his lower back and Yunho gathered more pillows to ease him. Yunho then messaged and lotioned his body down. Jaejoong giggled when he tickled his toes. Once done, Yunho pulled a quilt then a duvet over him. Jaejoong was surprised to feel the bed was slightly warm rather than ice cold like most beds when they didn’t contain a body to retain the heat. He figured either the blanket or pad was heated.

Yunho sat down next to him on the bed. He retrieved a tray on the end table and uncovered a bowl of hot soup. Yunho spoon fed him and like before Jaejoong ate slowly until it was gone.

Yunho kissed his lips softly. “This is what it can be like as long as you’re good Joongie. I want to lavish and cater to your every whim but if you disobey me I won’t hesitate to punish you harshly. You handled your first training very well. This is a reward. There will plenty more like this and so much better as long as you…”

Jaejoong took the hint. In a small, hoarse voice he finished Yunho’s words. “Obey Daddy.”

Yunho grind and wrapped Jaejoong up in a hug and kissed his still drying hair. “Such a good boy. Now get some sleep. Daddy will come and join you shortly.”

Yunho tucked him in tight, closed one set of curtains on a window, and left for the bathroom. Only when the shower started running did Jaejoong stir.

Jaejoong snuggled deeper to the covers and turned to his side facing the window. He sniffled lightly, no longer having the energy to cry. Yunho wasn’t going to let him go and from the sound of it had no plans on letting him out of the house either. He really was never going to see his family again. He sighed and closed his eyes. This was his life now. As curl and unfair and fucked up as it was, it was his life. Fate choose him to suffer for reasons he did not understand.

But more than anything, why was he…okay? He was sad and scared but not as much as he should be. He should be using this time to make a break for it but he didn’t. Why? The Yunho he knew was the Yunho that tucked him in and fed him chicken soup. The Yunho that did those things to him, he didn’t know. His love and need for the Yunho he knew out shined his fear of the other. Than didn’t make sense and couldn’t be healthy.

He stared out the window for several more minutes deep in thought until he yawned. He didn’t realize how tired he was. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

~

 

Yunho finished his shower, washed the dishes, cleaned the sex toys, and throw out the futon (no way was he keeping that gross thing). The boxes he moved out of the room found their way back inside.

Yunho yawned. He was tired. He hadn’t slept since Jaejoong had woken up. And even then it was small 15 minuet power naps waiting until Jaejoong woke up. Now he was exhausted. Sexually charged but exhausted. His body demanded rest and food but Jaejoong came first. Now he could sleep. Food could wait until morning. He walked back to their bedroom but paused at his favorite room in their home.

He switch on the light. The walls were a black and grey with red accents. On one wall contained whips and paddles and other devices. On another was a large chest of drawers containing dildos, cock rings, vibrators, and more. There two tables, a large X off to the side, and other contraptions of his own design. Yunho smiled. He loved their play room. It was the only room in the house that was fully his. All of their cute toys and fun costumes were in their bedroom. It, along with every other room in the house was Jaejoong’s or had the teen in mind when putting to together. Jaejoong had a room but Yunho didn’t. Their play room however, it was theirs yes but it was also where Yunho ruled and let his sadistic mind run free. Jaejoong belonged to him but the boy still had so much power over him. This was the one place his Joongie had no say.

He turned off the light and whished his hard on away. The next door was Jaejoong’s privet room that looked like a mini Sanrio store. Across was their bedroom where Yunho quietly made his way to. He crawled in to bed and pulled Jaejoong close. Jaejoong turned and actually cuddled into his chest. Yunho was surprised but didn’t complain. If things were going to continue to go this smoothly he was done for. Maybe Jaejoong was aware of the power he held over Yunho.

“Good night Jaejoong baby.”

He didn’t expect a reply but when he heard the small “Good night daddy” his heart sored.

 

A/N: Look everyone fluff! Kind of. I wanted to add more background to Yunho’s character and show his point of view. Did it work? Let me know. A lot of you have mentioned he’s scary and that’s kind of the point. I’m letting you all know right now he’s not gonna get much better. This is not a reform story. I have no plans on radically changing Yunho’s character. There will be a happy ending but the bad guy will win. With that in mind send me your thoughts and love.


	4. Chapter 3

For the third time that day Jaejoong found himself at the door to Yunho’s office. For the past half hour he went back and forth between the door that lead to his kidnapper and the door that promised freedom, or at least he assumed it did. The events of last night were still fresh in his mind and lingered on his body. Was it wrong he didn’t want to believe it all happened? That it was all just some huge fucked up dream or mistake? Was it wrong he wanted to open the door and have Yunho look at him in horror and then hug him and tell him it’s all going to be okay and then take him home? Was it wrong he still believe the Yunho that filled him with butterflies was there?

It was all so odd and confusing. In many ways that Yunho still existed. He saw him when he gave him and bath and snuggled with him in bed. But the other Yunho, the one that was harsh and said mean things and did…did all of that stuff to him, he was there too. Or maybe he was always there and Jaejoong just never noticed. If the teen was honest he always found the way Yunho looked at him a little off. How a man 11 years his senior seemed so intrigued by him should have been more concerning than it was. The fact of the matter was there were signs, and they were ever where. It was times like this he truly hated how naïve and blind he was.

He could faintly hear the ticking of the grandfather clock on the other end of the hall. A shutter went down his spine. He needed to move fast. At noon Yunho would come looking for him and it was already ten ‘till. He had a feeling it was bad Yunho that would seek him out.

His morning had been…well, not as bad as he anticipated. He woke up in a warm bed (the he later learned was caused be a heated blanket) alone. It hurt for a reason he didn’t understand. Then the searing pain in his lower back and ass set it. It burned and pulsed and almost made the walk to the bathroom impossible. There was a glass of water and a bottle of pills with a note saying take two. Jaejoong, being the obedient boy he was, downed them without a second thought. Thankfully they were pain killers and not some sort of drug or poison. He highly doubted Yunho would kill him though.

He started into the mirror a few minutes, taking in his appearance. His body was covered in bruises and hickies. His wrist were purple and so were his ankles. His nipples looked angry, the silver in each one not helping the anger. His belly button faired no different. Yunho’s mark was everywhere and when Jaejoong sniffed himself he found his sent was there too.

He ran to the toilet and through up.

At the counter he noticed an unopened toothbrush and assumed it was his. He brushed his teeth to rid the taste of bail from his mouth and slashed cool water on his face. His head hurt. He wasn’t sure what to think; wasn’t sure if he wanted to think. It all seemed too much. He’d much rather sleep than ponder on anything else.

Ready to crawl back into bed, he noticed a small piece of paper folded up on the night stand. It was from Yunho;

_Good morning baby,_

_I hope you didn’t sleep in too long, I have a full day planned for us. But first go to the bathroom, brush your teeth with the red toothbrush, take two pills, and then come down stairs for breakfast. When you are finished, come to my office. You don’t need to knock baby._

_Here are your rules:_

  *          _You are address me as Daddy and Daddy only. Even in public._
  *          _You are to never leave this house without me._
  *          _You will only wear what I choose for you._
  *          _When I give you a command you are to follow it quick and promptly._
  *          _If you are in your room I will not bother you but if I call you for playtime, you are to come immediately._
  *          _If I am in my office and my door is locked it means I am busy. However if you need me just knock and I will answer._
  *          _No cumming without permission, ever._
  *          _Never doubt that I love you._



_If you disobey me or break any of the rules listed above you will be punished. I will not hold back and you will see it through. I punish you because I love you, not because I want to hurt you. But if you are a good boy and follow Daddy’s rule you will have nothing to worry about._

_If I don’t see you by noon I will be coming to get you._

_Love,  
Daddy_

Jaejoong pouted. All that did was raise further questions. Like what the hell was playtime? He wanted to sleep and then go home. He didn’t want a day of whatever Yunho had planned. Feeling cold from his nudity, Jaejoong quickly dressed in the clothes Yunho had laid out for him, a hello kitty hoodie that looked all too familiar and some boxes that fit him like pants. A glance as the clock told him it was almost 11. His tummy made a sound and he decided breakfast would be nice. Downstairs hit him with the sweet scent of food. He licked his lips at the sight of eggs and ham and fruit and pancakes.

While eating his second pancaked he stopped. What was he doing? He should be looking for a way out not stuffing his face. He swallowed hard and looked around for a phone but found none. He looked all around the house until he found the oak doors of Yunho’s office. He didn’t know why but the sight of them triggered something in him. He started sprinting around the house looking for a phone but still came up empty. He even scanned several of the news shows for a bit wondering if he would see his face plastered there but there was nothing. The hurt in his heart was back again, this time he knew why. It seemed like the world forgot he existed.

He curled up on the couch as tears cascaded down his pale cheeks. He was sure his disappearance was noticed but no one cared. Why? Did he mean that little to the world? Was his existence that much of a burden? There was no phone to call for help so what now? Even if he did get out no doubt Yunho would catch him. It wouldn’t be hard. Where would he go? Who was going to believe him over Yunho? The older male was incredibly charismatic and respected and well liked. All he had to do was say Jaejoong was his sick nephew or something and the community would be on his side. His own father wouldn’t believe him.

Father. His own appa didn’t even seem to care. Or maybe he did and just thought that this was another one of Jaejoong’s stunts. There were more than a few times in the past year when his appa became so unbearable that he ran out with just the cloths on his back. The man was grief ridden and Jaejoong looking so much like his late mother didn’t help. Jaejoong did his best to understand his father but sometimes the man was too much. He was never physically abusive but his words were enough to send the teen running in tears. Jaejoong didn’t have a cell phone and his noona’s lived far from Seoul. Two were even all the way in Japan. At most he was gone for a week. He always made it to school and work though and father for the most part knew where he was. Unfortunately it had only been missing for three days. Not enough time for his appa to really worry.

So back at the door he was. He could feel the tears wanting to be released but held them in. He was so tired of crying. It didn’t solve anything. He had no options and in two minutes, his nightmare would come looking for him. With a deep breath pushed down the door handle and went inside.

 

Jaejoong wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he walked into Yunho’s office. Whips, chains maybe? Certainly not the cozy, welcoming atmosphere. The room looked like a mini library. Only with a lot less books and a lot more pictures of penile shaped things and cock rings and other things he did not recognize and dare not guess how they were used. Jaejoong was book smart, not street smart. He didn’t have any friends to educate him on sex and his family didn’t bothered either because he never asked or was curious. The mechanics of sex he knew but that was it. He liked cute and soft things; he loved hello kitty and sweets. He knew he wasn’t a normal teenage boy, he was teased for it every day, but he didn’t care. Although, once again, he wished he wasn’t so blissfully ignorant.

Other than the discomforting sketches and pictures, Yunho’s office was nice. It made the teen feel warm, he smiled a little. Something in his head told him he shouldn’t be smiling while another said it was okay, he listen to the latter. He liked smiling. Yunho was at his large desk watching something on his laptop. His expression was light but unreadable; the air about him felt thick and commanding. He looked up for only a second to acknowledge the teen’s presents, flashed a tiny smile, and then resumed what he was doing.

Jaejoong fidgeting with his hoodie. He didn’t really know Yunho (he thought he did but well…) and he wasn’t very good at reading people either. He took everything literally and believed everyone was good. He now understood that, that wasn’t true but then the voices started. He bit his lip and shook his head. He focused all his attention on Yunho. Only then did they quite down.

Yunho remained calm and collected. His ultimate poker face disguising whenever feelings he was harboring. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh, and looked at Jaejoong. He smiled and his baby smiled back. This was supposed to be a fun day. One where they would play and even go out for lunch and ice cream. He was going to hold off on training but it seemed that, that wasn’t written in the stars. Jaejoong was still fighting, that was expected, but it seemed as though anytime away and he started to fight with himself even more. Yunho could feel him wanting to submit, it was there and yet Jaejoong refused. Then there was his little stunt this morning. His tears on the couch meant little as Yunho was very perturbed. He sighed again. With one finger he motioned for Jaejoong to come closer. Wordlessly the teen did so.

“On your knees baby.” Jaejoong hesitated for the smallest second before sitting back on his knees before Yunho.

The elder turned in his chair to face the teen. Softly, Yunho caressed Jaejoong’s face and played with his hair. The boy flinched a little but stilled and eventually leaned into his touch. Yunho liked that. He wanted to smile but couldn’t. Jaejoong would have to be punished and that hurt him. Punishments were never fun. Okay maybe a little but they weren’t supposed to be.

Jaejoong was relaxing. If he was a kitten Yunho was sure he would be purring. He opened a drawer, drumming his fingers in thought. He closed it back, happy with what he found. “Did you enjoy your breakfast?”

Yunho’s warm voice broke through Jaejoong’s haze. “Y-yes d-daddy, thank y-you.” His voice was tiny and heavy with a stutter.

Yunho frowned. “Really? You didn’t eat much.”

Jaejoong looked at Yunho with confusion. How could Yunho possibly know how much he ate? “Um wha-?”

“You only at a pancake and a half Joongie and I could have sworn you liked grapes. Red one’s right? Because the green ones are too sour? You didn’t even touch them. Or you’re eggs or ham or anything else really. You can’t honestly tell me you’re full.” His voice was still warm but there was something else. Jaejoong started shaking.

Yunho’s hand was still gently carding through his hair. He gave Jaejoong’s face a gentle push to look at the computer screen. Playing was a four way slit screen of him from this morning. The bedroom, the living room, the kitchen, and outside his office. Jaejoong looked on as a short three minuet or less videos recapped what he did in each room. The hand in his hair never stopped its tender touches as Jaejoong watch each scene. Him running around franticly, him pulling at the patio doors, him watching the news. His mouth was so dry it hurt.

“I have cameras all over the house streaming to my laptop and phone. I can hit record anytime, save and play them later. Don’t close your eyes baby, there’s more.”

Jaejoong was scared. Yunho pressed a button and a video of the front door was shown. Seconds later Jaejoong appeared before it looking around but then left. Yunho fast-forwarded a little and he was back. When he saw the security pin code he stopped. Jaejoong held his breathe as the hand in his hair moved to rub circles into his back. The him on screen stared at the buttons then turned to the door. He tested the nob once, twice and then left. Yunho closed his laptop screen never taking his eyes off of the teen. Jaejoong coughed out the air he was holding and cried clinging onto Yunho’s pant leg.

“I-I’m sorry Daddy. Really, I’m so so sorry. Please forgive me. I-I.”

Yunho shushed him and pulled him into his lap. He let Jaejoong cry and continued to rub soft circles into his back. He placed feather light kisses on Jaejoong’s temple until he calmed. When Jaejoong’s cries became soft hiccups, Yunho took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. He then held it to Jaejoong’s nose and let him blow.

Jaejoong fisted his eyes. Why was he so upset? Was it because he knew he was going to be punished? His head went with that but the sick feeling in his stomach said there was more. A more he really didn’t want to look into.

Jaejoong’s face was still buried into his neck when Yunho spoke. “Tell me Joongie, what were you looking for?”

Jaejoong hiccupped. “A-a-a phone.”

“Silly baby, if you wanted to make a phone call you could have just asked. Did you not want daddy to know who you were going to call?”

Jaejoong searched for a lie. “I-I th-thought y-you’d be upset. I w-w-wanted to…to call my a-appa and let him know *sniff* where I w-w-was.”

Yunho raised an eyebrow. “Is that all? Don’t lie to me baby.”

Jaejoong gulped. “And my n-noonas too.”

Yunho nodded. He knew Jaejoong was lying. He brushed aside some of the boys raven bangs and kissed his forehead. “Jaejoong, be truth full with me. Why were you trying to go outside?” His voice was firm but still soft.

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide. He silently shook his head.

“Jaejoong you were pulling at the doors like wolf trapped in a cage. Now what did I just say about lying. You already did it once. Do you really want to do it again?”

“I w- I wasn’t.” he tried.

Yunho sighed. “If there is one thing I hate more than you disobeying me, it is you lying to me. Now tell me the truth, were you trying to leave yes or no.”

Jaejoong bit his lip but nodded his head. There was no way out of this.

“And the news, you wanted to know if anyone reported you missing correct.”

The teen merely nodded again.

“And you wanted a phone because?”

“…because I was going to call my noona.” His voice was smaller than he remembered.

“Why?”

“Because…”Jaejoong paused. That why didn’t mean what he thought it meant. He wanted to leave yes but the voice and the butterflies in his tummy and his head and…he blinked feeling dizzy. Why? It was a good question. One Jaejoong wasn’t so sure he wanted to have answered. Yunho removed Jaejoong from his neck. He kissed away and stray tear and brushed away his too long bangs again. They would need cutting soon. Somehow Yunho’s refusal to yell and constant tenderness made everything worse.

“Answer me Jaejoongie.” His voice was still clam but it was losing its softness. And its patience.

“I…because…I don’t know.” The tears were back. “I don’t want to be here. You took me from my home and my family and raped me and hurt me and now you’re keeping my like some kind of fucked up pet and I don’t want to stay here! I don’t but I can’t leave either and not just because I know you’ll find me but also because there’s this voice that won’t let me! They keep saying things I don’t understand and it hurts and I’m confused and I just want my family to know I’m alive and okay but they won’t cause you won’t let me! I should hate you and I do but the voice won’t let me and I hate them too! So yes, I want to escape and no I don’t know why but maybe if I leave it’ll stop because it were never there before and, and, ahhh why are you doing this to me! You’re good, you’re yunnie, I don’t want to hate you but I know and I should and, and..!”

Jaejoong was breathing heavily and crying uncontrollably by the end of his rant. Yunho’s face remained flat throughout Jaejoong’s confession. Jaejoong fisted his eyes with the back of his hand and waited. Slowly a sick smile rose to Yunho’s face and the man laughed. Actually laughed. “Are you through?” Jaejoong stared at the man fearfully. What was happening?

Yunho’s dark eyes stared deep into Jaejoong’s doe ones. “You are too cute. Sweet little Joongie, you don’t hate me. You can’t. Your submissiveness won’t let you. That’s whose talking. You’d do well to latent to it. Now as for your precious family do you honestly think I give a fuck about them? If I had my way you’d be my passion years ago, your family dead in some unmarked grave, and I wouldn’t lose a wink of sleeping knowing it was I that made it so. And yes my dear Joongie I can do that, would if I wasn’t so sure it would prenatally make you hate me. Which you don’t. You may _dislike_ me, for now, but I know you Jaejoong, I know better than you know yourself. Submission runs it your cute little veins; you’re just too young and innocent to understand it. You have all the signs, all the urges, and even the voice telling you so. I see it in your eyes, your stance, your words. You’ll do anything to please me make me happy. You’re drawn to me. Most people fear me but you came to me willingly and happily. Choose me to lay your affection and in turn your submission. Just like a baby would his daddy. You want me to own you and fuck you and use you how I see fit. That’s why you didn’t just say fuck it and run, that’s why you purr like a cat when I touch you. That’s why your cock is a rock right now and I haven’t even touch you. You’re attempt at resistance is cute but let’s be honest with each other. You want me to fuck you and I want to fuck you. I own you Joongie and you love that. No stand up and get ready for your punishment. I may love you but you have been a very, very naught boy.”

Jaejoong stared wide eyed and mouth agape. He felt sick, numb, and confused. The 26 year old man had a point. Jaejoong didn’t even try. He just ran around like a manic for a bit and made excuses and sought validation for them. Why though? And why the FUCK was he hard?!

Yunho closed his mouth with his fingertips, all guilt of being harsh gone. “Stand. Up. I really don’t like repeating myself Joongie, you should know that by now.”

Jaejoong slowly rose and let Yunho pull his boxers down. He cock sprang free. He can’t remember the last time he cried so much. “How cute. You’re already leaking for me. Still think you don’t want me?”

Jaejoong shook and whimpered as Yunho slipped on a cold metal cock ring. There were weird spring activated clasps attached to it that he then used to pinch each ball at the base. Jaejoong screamed when they snapped close. He let out a small pained cry when Yunho gave them a not so nice slap. “Being used and owned by me means getting use to pain baby. You’ll learn to love it though. I have faith. On my lap, ass up.”

Jaejoong moved into the humiliating position, feeling Yunho’s warm hand rub against his even warmer skin. Slapped once, then twice loving the way Jaejoong screamed each time. Yunho was in bliss. How could one not love that voice; the way it called and begged him. It was heavenly.

Yunho rubbed his leg into Jaejoong’s restrained cock and balls. “So let’s see. You lied to me, three times, yelled at me, and broke a rule.” He gave his ass another hard slap. “Was I not clear Joongie? You are to not leave this house without my permission.” Slap.

Jaejoong was now crying more out of pain than fear. His ass hurt but his cock and balls were worse. “P-please Daddy, I’m sorry. I won- I won’t ever d-d-do it again, I swear.”

“Oh baby I know, I know. But sorry won’t save you from punishment. Remember, we have to see our lessons through. I do it to teach you a lesson and show you there are consequences for your actions. And because you’ve been so bad I don’t think my hand will do.”

The next thing Jaejoong felt was the excruciating painful slap of a paddle. Jaejoong screamed and tried to scramble away but Yunho use his other had to hold him still. He lifted his leg slightly and dug into his ball’s earning another pained moan from the boy.

“I think 20 with suffice don’t you? 10 for each little cheek. Count them out baby. If you lose count we’re starting over.”

Jaejoong didn’t have time to fully processed Yunho’s words when the next slap came. He screamed and cried, it was the hardest one yet.

Yunho paused for a moment then brought the paddle down again. Another hit and still only screams and cried filled his ears. He put the paddle on the desk and pulled Jaejoong up by his hair making the boy bend his back at a painful angle. He harshly squeezed his restrained groin and got close to his ear. “Maybe you didn’t hear me. I said count. We can do this all day Joongie baby. I’ll survive. It’s you who won’t be able to sit for a few days.”

Yunho dropped Jaejoong’s head and picked back up the paddle. “Now be a good boy and count.”

“AHHH.”

“AHH! 2.”

“Try again baby.”

“AHHHH! 1.”

“Good boy.”

“AHH! 2.”

Jaejoong bit his lip. His throat hurt too much from screaming. “Thr-”

“Too long baby. Start again.”

“…one.”

….

“….20”

Yunho placed the paddle back in its drawer and cooed at Jaejoong. “Good boy. See, that wasn’t so bad now was it.”

Jaejoong was drowning in a vat of tears and snot. The man had hit his ass so many times (he lost count thrice more) it was closer to 40 than 20. His ass pulsed and hummed. It was red and bruised. Yunho broke a couple of blood vessels adding to the pain. He couldn’t believe he did this. Couldn’t believe he just sat there and let this monster beat him with hardly any fight. He didn’t know what to feel. Like when he was locked in that room he was confused, in pain, and tired. The only difference was this time he really wanted to cum.

As Yunho rubbed his ass he dug his knee into the boy’s crotch. Jaejoong whimpered and flinched. A cool cream was poured onto his heated flesh and Yunho rubbed it in. Jaejoong hissed in pain as the medication took effect. Yunho’s hand was light but it still hurt. As he massaged the calming lotion in, he hummed a tune. It was another song Jaejoong was fond of, one he sang often times back at the café as he cleaned. Those days seemed so far away now. When Yunho was done he slowly slid a lubed vibrator into Jaejoong’s hole and kissed each cheek.

Jaejoong whimpered at its size. It hit his prostate dead on. “Daddy p-please.”

“Shh we’re not done yet baby.”

Yunho took his time in lifting the boy up and placing him on the lounge in the room on his side. He kissed his cheek and went back to grad more things from his desk. He returned with a ball gag and a set metal hand and leg cuffs. Jaejoong said nothing and didn’t fight back as each was applied. Yunho took a few pictures with his phone to admire his handy work, loving the contrast of cherry red ass to pale skin.

Yunho crouched down to the boy’s level. “I know you think this was harsh but this is how your punishments will go if you disobey me. Hopefully next time you won’t be such a difficult little brat and we can have some real fun. Now you are going to lie here as I make some phone calls. Be a good boy and don’t make a peep, okay.”

Jaejoong nodded since he was unable to say anything. Yunho kissed his head again and rubbed his back. “Good boy. Oh, and the next time you speak to me like that I’ll make sure you bleed. You’re a baby and I am the daddy. Don’t forget that.”

With that Yunho turned on the vibrator, rose to his feet, and walked back to his desk.

 

~

 

As Yunho typed away on his computer and made phone call after phone call in different languages, Jaejoong remained silent. The lounge was large and comfortable but considering his situation, the teen was in a considerable amount of pain. His ass was burning and sore but he held in any signs of pain. As the large vibrator hummed away in his ass, he did his best to breath. Every so often when another dry orgasm would hit him, he would count slowly from one up until it was over. Sometimes he would reach 40 and still be coming down from the high.

Yunho did not raise or lower the intestacy of the vibrator. Jaejoong assumed due to its size and already fast speed, it had no other settings. It pressed firmly against his prostate leaving him in a constant state of discomfort and want. He dare not move though for fear of his balls moving or touching anything. There were so full and so sensitive it hurt. Not as much as the time Yunho had locked him away in that room but enough that he shed silent tears. The cuffs cut into his clammy skin and stung. The gag was really unnecessary but Yunho seemed to have a fascination with filling every hole he could find.

Jaejoong blinked back tears as another orgasm raked though him. How could the man do this to him? Declare love, treating him with tenderness and violence all at once and then toss him aside minutes later. The short answer was Yunho was a sick sadist. The long answer… Something about that long answer hurt a lot more than the paddleing or the vibrator. Something about being used and then ignored hurt Jaejoong more than he wanted to admit. It reminded him of school and his “friends”. How they only kept him around because he would do their homework or let them cheat off his test. They were only friends when it was convenient for them and because Jaejoong was a pushover with a big heart. Part of him knew they didn’t care but it felt good to be needed. He was invisible other wise and the attention was nice. Even if it only lasted a moment.

At home he went unnoticed too. He had eight older sisters with eight totally different and very large personalities plus two very overworked parents. His family babied and love him but he was often left in the background. He knew they didn’t mean it but they didn’t do much to fix it either. They loved him and he knew that. He wouldn’t say he was neglected but having to walk home alone after your first huge piano recital because your family forgot to show up or even pick you up really hurt.

Another thought hit him. School. He loved school. Even with the bullies and uncaring teachers, he loved it. He loved learning and reading. Plus it was the only place with a piano he could use for free. He was always within the top five of his class and he was proud of that. He used to be number one but with the move and work and all the running away in the last year he did miss a lot of lessons and dropped a few spots. Then there was the fact that he was transiting for middle school to high school. School started in less than a week. Would Yunho let him go? It didn’t seem likely. The High school he applied and was accepted to was close to his former home; nowhere near his apartment and even father from Yunho. Then again, the man was highly educated. He was fluent in four languages and went to one of the best business schools in all of Korea. Education had to be important to him right?

Yunho walked over and played with Jaejoong’s hair a little. He pulled at the vibrator and pushed it back in slowly, rotating it along the way. Jaejoong held his breath and counted until he stopped. “You’re doing very well baby. I’m very proud of you.” Yunho kissed his brow and kept playing with the vibrator.

In a sick way it was nice; the little attention Yunho gave him. And he wasn’t gonna lie, the praise did make the ordeal a little easier but Jaejoong quickly dismissed those thoughts. Yunho was his captor, the monster that lied to him and robbed him of his life then had the audacity to say he wanted this. The scary part was it was possible. Jaejoong got attention and praise so little that when he did get it he glowed. The how or why didn’t matter. He loved physical contact and couldn’t deny that his body was not as repulsed to Yunho’s touch as it once was. He didn’t flinch as much, wasn’t as tense, and even leaned in when Yunho pet his face. In just a day and a half no less! He took comfort in believing it was just his body going into survival mode but he knew better. His actions held another truth he refused to see.

Another dry orgasm hit him hard; how many now he did not know. He struggled to get his breathing under control as Yunho rammed the toy against his prostate at a fast pace. He could almost hear the older male’s smirk. His cock was painfully hard, its color matching his ass, and his balls were almost purple. Still he blocked everything out, turning his focus back on his breathing and counting.

A warm hand ran up and down his side squeezing a black and blue cheek in its wake. Jaejoong flinched in pain. The hand slapped the spot it just touched causing the teen to scream against the gag. He bit into it and cried as more slaps followed. It wasn’t as hard as the previous one’s but on a bruised, broken ass it hurt like hell. Yunho seated the vibrator back into him and rolled him into a sitting position. Jaejoong hissed at the pain.

“Shhh baby I know, I know.” Yunho propped him with pillows lessening the pain (slightly). Jaejoong leaned against the pillows, head back, eyes closed. It hurt a lot but the pillows did help somewhat. Yunho was on his knees in front of him, kissing and licking his thighs. “I’ve very proud of you Joongie. You’ve been a perfect little angel. I think that deserves a reward.”

Jaejoong opened one questioning eye. Yunho chuckle. “Yes you were being punished yes but this wasn’t part of it. Or at least it shouldn’t have been. I was bit too hard on you. You made a mistake, got emotional and I should have handled you better. I’m sorry.”

Jaejoong opened both eyes wide filled with confusion. Yunho ghosted his lips up and down the smooth hairless skin. “Yes Daddy can make mistakes too little one. I’m not a god.” A kiss at his purple ball. “Just your god.”

Jaejoong let his head fall back and moaned as Yunho messaged and kissed his thighs. His thoughts were swimming with more questions and confusion but gave up on trying find answers them. The treatment he was getting made it hard to process anything. In fact, it actually felt good. The vibrator was still seated deep within him humming away but he had since now adjusted to it. Yunho prompted his legs open a little more and Jaejoong complied. Yunho guided his hips closer to the end of the lounge. “Lean back Jaejoongie.”

Jaejoong did. Now he was sitting on the small of back while his ass hung over the edge. He quivered and shook but Yunho held him firmly in place. When Yunho finally reached the leaking cock he blew cold air softly against it. Jaejoong wined and tried buckling his hips. He was too overstimulated where even something so small as air caused pain.

Yunho chuckled. “Someone is eager. But you’re always eager for daddy aren’t you Joongie baby? Eger for my cock, my hand, whatever I feel like giving you.” Yunho moved to the clasp at his ball and unhinged them.

Blood rushed to and from the area. Jaejoong whimpered and cried and moaned and shook but found no release; the metal ring was that tight. Jaejoong stared choking on his own saliva and forgot to breathe through his nose. Yunho quickly removed the gag and kissed all over Jaejoong’s face until he calmed. Jaejoong coughed on air unable to hear Yunho’s voice speak sweet encouragements. He didn’t calm down until Yunho had their foreheads pressed together. Tears clouded Jaejoong’s eyes but he could see Yunho’s grin. He whimpered as the older male kissed him fully on the lips and fondled his balls.

Yunho pulled back and licked his lips. He loved the taste of Jaejoong. He was sweet and lite; a flavor that made Yunho drunk. Jaejoong didn’t kiss him back but didn’t pull away either. This was good. The boy was still so very confused but his body was giving in but his mind was another story. The change in his baby was going much faster that he had anticipated or knew was possible but the added extra stimulants and the fact that Yunho had been a presents in his life already helped greatly. Yeah, his baby deserved to be spoiled a little.

“When I take off the ring I want you to hold in your cum for as long as you can. After that you can cum as much as you want understand?”

Jaejoong nodded. Yunho raised an eyebrow and Jaejoong tried to use his voice. “Yes d-daddy.” His voice was horse and his throat hurt. Still it earned him a kiss and smile from Yunho.

Yunho didn’t waste any time. One moment he was ripping of the ring with his teeth and the next he was swallowing Jaejoong whole. He teen bit his lip and leaned back as Yunho sucked him hard. He bobbed up and down Jaejoong’s length with ease and precision. Jaejoong wasn’t large and Yunho was experienced. The teen panted and tossed his head from side to side trying to hold back his need to cum. He counted and held his breath. At 17 he came into Yunho’s hot mouth.

Yunho easily swallowed Jaejoong’s load but didn’t stop him movements. He still had Jaejoong seated deep in his throat loving the feeling. Jaejoong tasted just as sweet as he was. He pulled back and focused on the head sucking Jaejoong dry. He swirled the head with his tongue and grazed it with his teeth. Jaejoong whimpered and moaned and try to buckle his hips to get back into the warmth. Yunho’s large hands held him in place. Jaejoong cried as Yunho sucked and nipped both balls. He reached up, unzipped Jaejoong’s hoodie, and pinched a pierced nipple making more delicious sounds arise from the boy.

Yunho smirked. This was where he really got off; control. Knowing that it was he and only he who was in charge, that he held the key to both pleasure and pain. His will was law. He truly was Jaejoong’s god. The alpha, the commander, the owner of Jaejoong, body and soul. It was enough to make him cum. Said boy bit his lip to stifle another moan when Yunho switched to the other nipple. With his other hand, he took two finger and pushed them into the boy along with the still vibrating toy. Jaejoong released his lip and screamed out a long moan. Beautiful. Yunho could feel his cock becoming unbearably tight in his pants. He hummed in delight when Jaejoong can again.

Yunho released Jaejoong’s cock with a pop. The boy whimpered at the loss. Yunho chuckled “Don’t worry baby, we’re not done yet.” 

Yunho needed more. He kissed the boy hard meaning to bruise. To his surprise Jaejoong willing opened his mouth and let Yunho explore his wet caver. He was taken back but didn’t complain. Jaejoong still wasn’t kissing him back though. He sat there stiff and frozen, like he was scared (which he was). Fear aside, Yunho understood. He pulled back and brushed their lips together. “Baby you don’t know how to kiss do you?”

Jaejoong bit his lip and nodded. A deep blush warmed his whole face at the shame. Even after everything Yunho had done to him somehow being forced to admit how inexperienced he was, was the worst. It was embarrassing. He was 15 and the closest he ever got to kissing anyone was his family on the cheek. He just never cared. And why should he? No one liked him like that and he didn’t like anyone in turn. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, it just seemed easier. He was weird and different and looked like a 12 year old girl who cared too much about what other people thought of him. Who was going to find that attractive? He wanted to be liked, he wanted to be loved. It’s what drove him to work so hard in school and be nice to everyone. He was just a genuinely kind hearted person who couldn’t be mean even if he wanted to. Sadly, all it did was get him bullied and ignored.

A tear escaped his eye and Yunho brushed it away with his thumb. He removed his other hand from Jaejoong’s hole and cupped his face with both hands. His brown eyes were warm and gentle. There was a smile on his face that held sympathy and understanding. Jaejoong didn’t like it. It made his tummy feel weird and his cheeks heat up more.

Yunho kissed his nose. “Follow my lead baby.”

This kiss was softer this time; almost sweet even. Yunho took his time and slowly moved his lips so Jaejoong could keep up. The teen did his best but still messed up at times. Yunho was still in control but prompted Jaejoong to take an active role as well. When their tongues meet it was clumsy and messy. Yet instead of feeling embarrassed or awkward, Jaejoong felt airy and silly. He could feel Yunho smiling and knew it wasn’t out of mockery.

He remembered seeing his umma and appa kissing like this all the time. For a couple that had been together for as long as they had, showing any affection was odd. His sisters made faces but he loved seeing his parents show love for each other. Sometimes they would miss each other’s lips or fall over or forget where they were. It was their silliness that Jaejoong loved the most and excited him for his own love someday. He was a hopeless romantic who cared more about a house and sharing lazy Sundays than sex. His umma told him that one day, the person he loved would kiss him just like that. _If there wasn’t laughter and smiles, there wasn’t love,_ she always said.

He didn’t love Yunho. At one time yes but that was gone now. But the kiss they were sharing…he could enjoy it right? Was that wrong of him? It was so nice, filled with his giggles and Yunho’s smile. Feeling bold, he took a chance and nipped Yunho tongue causing the man groaned in delight. A smile fought its way to Jaejoong’s lips and won.

Yunho pulled back with a grin. “You’re a natural baby. Still needs some work but not bad. Luckily this is the kind of thing that is really fun to practice.”

Yunho winked and Jaejoong made a face at the greasiness. Yunho tickled his sides and Jaejoong erupted into a fit of giggles. Yunho’s hard on was long forgotten. Was he hurt Jaejoong disobeyed and lied to him? Yes. Was Junsu going to get on his case for cracking and giving it? For sure. But Junsu was Junsu and Yunho was Yunho. Seeing his Joongie laughing and happy, and knowing that it was because of him, that’s all that mattered. He kink for control didn’t stop at sex. Besides they could always fuck later.

A loud gurgling sound broke the silence and (more or less) warm moment.

Like maybe after lunch.

Jaejoong’s doe eyes went wide when he realized it was his stomach; his blush came back. Yunho laughed and nuzzled the boy’s neck. “Told you, you should have eaten more.” He turned off the plug and gently removed it. Jaejoong whimpered and was glad Yunho didn’t rip it out like he was expecting. Finding the key, he freed Jaejoong’s wrist next and put his hoddie back into place. “I think that’s enough for today, how about some lunch hm?” Jaejoong nodded still biting his lip. He found Jaejoong boxers next and helped the boy step back into them.

“Think you can hang on to Daddy?” Jaejoong nodded and hooked his arms around Yunho’s neck and legs abound his torso. They didn’t quite meet due to Yunho’s large frame. Yunho ended up supporting his legs in a hold, hands meeting under the cherry red bum. He lifted him easily and took them to the kitchen.

Jaejoong tried not to think about what just happened. He didn’t hate the kiss or what Yunho had done to his cock. He liked it. Liked it a lot. But that didn’t make sense. He hated Yunho, Yunho was bad and mean. He was good and nice too but how could he like him after what he did. Jaejoong looked into Yunho’s eyes. That handsome face and the comfort it held it was mesmerizing. Those eyes were honest and held real genuine happiness. They affected him more than anything else. He blamed it all on teenage hormones and survival.

Speaking of survival he almost forgot. “Thank you for my reward Daddy.”

Yunho rubbed his back. “You are very welcome Joongie baby.”

Jaejoong sighed in content. Hate was a lot of work. It was why he never did it before. But Yunho…he pushed the thoughts away. He was too tired and too hungry to think about it. Or why the butterflies in his stomach were back.


	5. Chapter 4 (a. Jaejoong)

_\---One Month Later---_

Of all the rooms in the house, the kitchen made the top of the list. Jaejoong loved the kitchen. It was big, no, huge, a little larger than the one at Café Jholic and that one’s professional grade. It had six sky lights revealing the cloudless morning sky, allowing natural sunlight to pour in. It was country style yet modern. Yes country style was dated and western but Jaejoong loved it. It felt warm and homely. The cabinets were white and all the appliances stainless steel. From the pot holders to the cushions on the bar stools at the island, accents of pink and yellow were everywhere. The kitchen opened out to a small but intimate breakfast nook made for two and a very large family room. Everything was state of the art including the double open the Jaejoong had begged his father to invest in but never received. This lead to Jaejoong having to wake up at 4 and 5 a.m. everyday just to bake. But now he had everything he ever dreamed of (as far as kitchen dreams go). It was here he sat, at the island, on a pink and yellow cushion, in oversized pajamas, swinging his legs back and forth as he munched away at jammed toast and sweet fruit. He stared out at the splendid garden making a silent prayer he didn’t have to tent to it. Jaejoong loved flowers but hated gardening.

He smiled sadly. He never had a yard. He lived in an apartment and even when he did live in a house there was no room for one. Gardens didn’t make a home but they were pretty and Jaejoong liked pretty things. Once, in primary school, they did this project where they were asked to design and make their dream home. Most of the boys made poor poster boards designs of a dull house with ridiculous rooms like the monster room or the fighter room. Jaejoong didn’t like monster or fighting and didn’t believe they should be anywhere near a house. He received full marks on the assignment however his perfectly crafted 3D paper home with detachable kitchen shoebox were a bit concerning.

What was concerning was that it was so good his teacher didn’t believed he did it until she called his parents and found they didn’t even know he was working on something so big. At the end of his presentation, the other kids, even the girls, made fun of him for reasons the boy to this day did not understand. The kitchen was where his family gathered the most and, upon his request, ate together almost every night. It was where he discovered his love of cooking, where he cultivated his dream to become a baker and own his own bakery, it was why he spent so much time working on it. Play rooms and bedrooms didn’t matter. The place where family gathered and showed their love for one another did. Even at the tender age of seven, Jaejoong knew that. Why didn’t the other kids?

There was one other kid in the class who like Jaejoong made something different. His house was boring too to but the music room he made out of an array of craft supplies was beautiful, his reasoning even more so. Jaejoong couldn’t remember the boy’s face, name or what he said but he did remember that he was the only kid in class that never made fun of him. Jaejoong would have liked to become friends with the boy too if he wasn’t so terribly shy and the boy hadn’t spent every waking moment not in the school music room. He seemed so happy and friendly, if not a little quite at times. It was the boy’s warmth that propelled Jaejoong into joining the schools music club the following year. Sadly though, the boy had transfused that year forcing Jaejoong to take his place as the schools pianist. He never saw the boy again. At recitals and competitions he would look for the boy but he was never in sight. Jaejoong concluded he must have left the country.

The small teen finished up his simple breakfast and took his dishes to the sink. Peer Yunho’s orders he was eating more than he normally would. Jaejoong was small for his age but he was also dangerously underweight. You’d think a diet based on mostly cake and cookies would help a person gain weight.

He sat back at the island flipping through morning variety shows. Due to the open floor plan of the first floor, Jaejoong could comfortably be in the kitchen while he mindless flipped through channels on the flat screen television in the family room with ease. Perfect. Come to think of it, everything about this house (except for the super scary creepy room he dare not go in) was alike to his dream house in some way. It was nice. Over the past month he had been experiencing moments of peace and content. For the smallest of moments the house he was being forcibly held in felt like a home and if he were to speak truthfully, his captor wasn’t looking so bad either.

_\---This Morning---_

_Jaejoong lied spread out in a warm bed, snuggling a pillow that smelled like woods and musk. It was so heavenly, the half continues teen felt compelled to inhale deeply. There was something to perfect and so comforting in that sent._

_A soft hand carded through his hair gently; a kiss was placed at the shell of his ear. The gesture made him think of those rare, precious Sunday mornings where everything slowed down at the Kim household, where his umma would awake him if he slept in too long and remind him of his homework that was due Monday. Unknown to his parents, he usually had his homework done before Saturday afternoon but any ounce of attention was nice so he played along happily._

_“No umma. I’ll do my homework later.” Was his sleepy reply._

_Yunho’s heart clenched in a way it had not done in a very long time. Jaejoong was the first person in a very long time to mean anything to him. His baby was perfect, all sleepy voiced and dishevel. They were doing so well too. The past month had been wondrous for the both of them. He hadn’t needed to punish Jaejoong at all, aside from one or two reprimands. His baby was learning and he wanted to be there ever moment to watch it, which was way saying what he said next hurt him so much. “Joongie, I’m heading out to run some errands okay. I should be home before lunch but just in case there’s plenty of food in the fridge for you to eat. And I don’t mean eat all sweets and snacks either.”_

_It wasn’t uncommon for Yunho to leave the house. He went grocery shopping, bought Jaejoong cloths and presents, picked up whatever the boy asked for. The longest he had ever been gone for was five, six hours tops. He never took Jaejoong with him and the later never asked why or complained. At first he saw it as a chance to escape but all that did was land him in shackles and a vibrator in his ass until the CEO returned. After three days of that torture Jaejoong stopped trying to run._

_Other than, the last few days weren’t as torturous as the first. For lack of a better word Yunho was pleasant. Nice even. In fact, aside from a few not so innocent touches and kisses and caresses, he hardly touched Jaejoong. The teen was conflicted if this was a good thing or not. Yunho was bad and he didn’t want a bad man to touch him but when he did, god did it feel so good. Slowly it was getting easier to live with the man. Yet the matter still stood, Yunho was his captor and Jaejoong would be all kinds of fucked up if he over looked that fact even for only a second. But even with that thought in mind, the teen found himself sighing contently at the gentle touch. It was this realization that had the teen snuggling deeper into the pillow to get away from the hand and voice that did not belong to his late mother._

_Yunho had more that learned to endure the teen’s stubbornness. It was adorable really, Jaejoong obsessive need to fight a war he already lost. He was surprised at the progress and the speed in which it was happening. It just under a month Jaejoong’s mind was emerging from its social confines and giving into the boy’s true self. He even started kissing Yunho back shyly and asking permission to do things. It was all so beautiful to watch. The boy still took some coxing every now and again. It annoyed him that every so often the teen revered back to his ‘normal’ self. It was as if every time Yunho was gone or he went to bed and woke up Jaejoong forgot where he was; who he was. Yunho took joy in reminding him. Sadly this morning the sex toy maker had an important meeting in 20 minutes and really needed to get going. The sooner he got going the sooner he could be back with his baby boy._

_He gave the child one final innocent kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. He could feel Jaejoong untangle himself from the feather down comforter. His large doe eyes, still full of sleep, bore into his back. Changmin’s bitching be damned, he could be a little late. He turned back around to engulf his darling in a warm embrace which was returned by weak lanky arms the boy was still growing into._

_“Go back to sleep beautiful. I just wanted to give you a heads up so you wouldn’t fear when you didn’t see me by your side.”_

_Jaejoong still clung to Yunho with petite fist. “Where are you going?”_

_Yunho laughed at the innocent fear in his baby’s voice. “I have a meeting at my office angle but don’t worry Daddy will be home soon. I promise.” Jaejoong pouted but let go. If it were possible to rule with pouts, Yunho was sure the teen would be greater than Alexander. Yunho kiss the pout away. “You’ll be good while Daddy is away right?”_

_Jaejoong nodded cutely and let out a yawn that sounded more like a meow more than anything else. Yunho felt himself grow hard as he tucked Jaejoong back into bed. He left his cell phone on the night stand next to Jaejoong. He postponed getting his baby a cell phone because there was no need for one as of yet. Yunho had no home either because in his line of work owning a home phone was more trouble than it was worth._

_“My cell phone is on the night stand. If you need anything call Changmin, okay?”_

_Jaejoong nodded again. “Okay Daddy.”_

_“I’ll see you soon baby.”_

_One final kiss and he was gone._

~

Jaejoong had not moved for several hours until the need to relieve himself kicked it. He had the whole house to himself. Normally Jaejoong had no problem entertaining himself but having almost 24 hour company for nearly a month threw him off. So here he sat, staring out the window as the TV sang in the background, wondering what to do with himself. The normal ground rules still stood but other than that he was free to do as he pleased.

He thought he might clean but found the house was pretty much spotless because Yunho was an obsessive cleaner. He could keep watching crappy daytime television. Then again, there were only so many cooking and travel shows with staged enthusiasm one could handle before going insane. He could learn to like gardening, wait, never mind. With a sigh he rose from his seat and wondered around the house for the second time that day.

One thing still confused him. Yunho scared the shit out of him and yet over the last month or so they looked more like a couple then captor and captive. Kisses with tongue, cuddles on the couch, sitting in Yunho office wrapped in a blanket reading or coloring as the man typed away on his computer. So many scenes played out in his mind that he felt sick. So sick he bolted to the bathroom to hack up his undigested breakfast.

Jaejoong sat by the toilet bowl holding his head. He heaved one more time and then went to the sink to washout his mouth. What was going on with him? Yunho kidnapped him, rapped him, both humiliated and molested him on a constant bases, and all he did was take it. And not always unwillingly so. Was he giving in? Could it even be called that? Somewhere, in the back of his mind he knew it couldn’t. Somewhere in the back of his mind it all felt…right.

He threw up again.

His head was spinning and throbbing. He shook from the sudden chill that over took him. No. No. He did not just think that. He did not just have that though. This was wrong, illegal even, he didn’t want this. Yunho was bad. He hated Yunho. Any day now he’d be saved. Any day now this nightmare would be over and he would start high school and make friends and, and… he started to cry. His head hurt, his chest hurt, his ass hurt as he sat on a particularly bad bruise for too long. What was wrong with him? Was he sick? He never had thoughts like this before. It shouldn’t matter if Yunho was doing nice things because he wasn’t nice. This was wrong. Every part of him knew that. So why? Why did Yunho holding him, kissing his neck, as he stroked him off and whispered embarrassingly dirty things into his once innocent ears feel not so wrong?

Jaejoong splashed his face with cold water to get a hold of himself. He looked in the mirror, ignoring the bite marks and hickies on his neck. There had to be an explanation, that’s what was google was for. Yunho’s laptop was locked with a password that he didn’t have memorized and he didn’t have his own yet. He could always call and ask but he didn’t feel like explaining why he needed the computer when he had a smartph- oh right.

Jaejoong climbed the stairs two at a time, made for the phone but stopped again. He felt small again, and not in the nice way like usual. More like exposed and naked. He didn’t know where they were but he could feel the cameras on him. They couldn’t possibly see the phone screen and Jaejoong was sure he wasn’t doing anything wrong but he wasn’t taking any chances. He left the master bedroom but not before stripping the bed of its pillows and sheets. He held the phone and charger in his teeth and went across the hall to his room.

The kitchen may have been the most important part of a home but his bedroom was his favorite. No bed but that hardly mattered when there was a giant hello kitty pillow off to the side of the side in its place. He not so secretly always wanted one. The walls were a soft baby blue and covered in posters and photos of all his favorite things. Unlike his old room though, this one was covered in pillows and stuffed animals. Something his father never let him have. He didn’t get it, his noon’s were much older than him but they got to keep all their stuffies and he had to give all his away. He curled his toes it the plush white carpet and sighed. He looked over at the choco cat clock on the wall and nearly had a panic attack. It was already half past 11.Yunho would be home soon.

Fort building was the only thing his parents never seemed to chastise him over. That and it literally hid him from sight. Out of sight, out of mind. Oddly enough that was not the case with Yunho. He seemed to forever be on the older males mind.

There were floating shelves along the walls. Using those, oversized stuffed animals, and books to hold up the blankets his creation came to life. He ran downstairs and took the pillows and throws from there. He shuffled back and turned off the TV then continued upstairs. Satisfied he placed the remaining stuffed animals inside and crawled in. Plush toys made him feel safe. They could fight monsters you know.

Snuggling a pink and gray elephant he settled into his hello kitty pillow bed and swiped open Yunho’s phone. A picture of he and Yunho nestled on the couch greeted him. In the photo he was giggling at something, what he couldn’t remember, when Yunho snapped the selfie. The man wasn’t looking at the phone though. He was looking at Jaejoong with-

Jaejoong removed one of the close pins holding open the entry way closing it and open an incognito tad in chrome. He didn’t fully understand what he was looking for so he just typed in the first thing that came to mind; kipnapees liking their kidnappers.

After filtering through all the non-Korean article (he really wished he paid more attention in English) he came across several articles and pages on Stockholm syndrome. After reading a few he concluded that, that was definitely not what he had. Well kind of. He didn’t empathize with Yunho, that didn’t even make sense. He just liked what he did and how he made him feel which was more than a little unsettling to admit. He edited his search and scrolled some more. He found a study by some grad students at Yonsei University, Yunho’s Alma modern if he remembered correctly, that seemed promising. The study was about how often times what society deems moral or immoral shapes one’s moral compass. Even if it conflicts with one’s true wants, beliefs, and desires. One example was sex which was oddly specific.

Jaejoong thought for a moment. No. The study was headed by a grad student and was published the year Yunho would have been in his third. Plus Yunho’s major was business and management. This study was done by the school of phycology. It was all just an eerily fitting coincidence. He kept reading.

Terms like submission and dominance painted the page; tales of dark and twisted fantasies were the story. Anonymous students confessed to wanting depraved and horrific things. Few did not. All of them were subjected to a test of some sort. But the information on what kind of test and its findings were gone. The conclusion was even if their body wanted something their mind wouldn’t allow it. It explained briefly how humans were nurtured and how their nature was always fighting that. Needless to say Jaejoong was very confused. More confused than when he started. He needed that test and the results.  He opened a new tad and started looking. Since when did such a respected school conduct such twisted studies?

Jaejoong was so engrossed in his research that he didn’t notice the sound of a car pulling into the car port. Nor the sound of the front door opening and closing or footsteps coming up the stairs. Only his name in an amused voice caught his attention. The sound of Yunho’s laugh made him check the time. 1:36.

“Joongie have you been in there all day?”

Jaejoong paused. That small feeling was back, and with it flips in his tummy. “Yes no.”

Yunho laughed again. “Well which is it baby?”

Jaejoong looked at the circus elephant blanket as if Yunho could see him. “I can’t say both?”

The sound of Yunho’s warm laughter tickled his ears. They started to feel warm too. “It doesn’t matter angle. Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something?”  
  
The elder didn't look it but Yunho was a natural born chef. It was amazing what he could do with a couple of spices and a pan. Jaejoong was no stranger to the kitchen either and he did love cooking. Yunho even got two very large cook books for him to experiment and play with but something about Yunho making his meals, doing things for him was…nice.

Stop.

Jaejoong pushed aside the blanket and looked up at the older man. Yunho was dressed in casual cloths and god did he look amazing. Fitted jeans and white button up with tiny black pock a dots on a white background. It was one of Jaejoong’s favorite shirts on the man. Yunho had the sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons unbuttoned too making Jaejoong have to shake his head to clear it. “Can I eat in my fort?”

Yunho smiled and crouched down to Jaejoong’s level. The innocent, hopeful look in those big, brown, doe eyes was making him hard. Or rather harder than he already was. Jaejoong looked adorable gathering blankets and pillows for his fort. He thought of nothing but playing with his baby but held off peer Junsu’s suggestion. Easy for him to say. His pet was half way around the world right now. He wanted to play but settled for hand jobs and blow jobs and other vanilla activities. It irked him who well the shorts domes advice worked. Now he had thank the eccentric man.

He ran his hand through Jaejoong’s soft locks. It delighted him to no end how instead of flinching the boy leaned in now. He resisted the urge to pull his hair and smash their lips together. “Of course Joongie baby. Whatever you want.”

Jaejoong didn’t understand what was happening. One minuet he’s searching for answers to his twisted mind, the next he’s ready to jump into Yunho’s lap and hear about the man’s day. _This is wrong_ , a voice yelled. But the more Yunho played with his hair, looked at him with those eyes, and hummed in that deep voice, the more whisper like that yell became.

Jaejoong unconsciously kissed the hand on his face. It had been a month of kisses and kindness and presents and everything else Jaejoong could ever want and it was all thanks to Yunho. A bad man who was nice and sweet and caring. But the bruises were still there. The man that locked him away and fucked him without his consent was still there too. The Any person with even the smallest shred of intelligence could see the fire Jaejoong was playing with. Jaejoong could too and he was afraid but of what he wasn’t sure.

“Joongie?”

“Huh.” Jaejoong snapped out of his trance. When did Yunho pull him back into the fort? Why was he so warm?

Yunho smiled softly. Jaejoongie was too cute when he spaced out like that. “You okay love? You’re a little more spacy than normal. How about we order in hm? We could do that new Chinese place you like so much.”

“No!” Jaejoong blushed out his outburst. Not only did he want to cook but needed to as well. “I-I want to-to cook.”

Yunho raised an eyebrow but then laughed and nuzzled the top of Jaejoong’s head. God he loved the boy’s hair. It so soft and so black it shined. Beautiful, just like everything else about his baby. “Okay baby. On you go. I’ll follow soon.”

Jaejoong smiled a tiny smiled, gave Yunho a kiss on the cheek and made his way to the kitchen. His head and chest hurt (and not because of is still healing piercings).

Yunho waited until Jaejoong was out of ear shoot to lean against the wall with a loud groan. All around Jaejoong’s room were drawings and different cute little crafts he made. Yunho’s favorites were in their bedroom, other around the house. The kid was talented truly. Talented and illegally sexy. He stroked himself off in the small fort. God he was hard. The teen was truly going to be his demise.

God he wanted to fuck the boy. How long did Junsu wait again? Three years? HOW!? He reached for his phone and stopped touching himself when he saw what his phone was open to. He read a few lines then switched tabs. His almond eyes widen slightly but then narrowed in mischief. He chuckled lowly to himself. He stuffed his still hard cock back in his pants and casually went across the hall. He switched on the light to the play room. His wait would be over soon.


	6. Chapter 4 (b. Yunho)

Jaejoong was grotesquely lazy in the morning. Adorably so but still slightly obnoxious to the point that even a sloth might shake their head in shame or pity. Or maybe envy. The teen would often lie in bed for hours on end fading in an out of sleep until the final moments where his bladder simply couldn’t take it anymore. It fascinated Yunho to no end how even then Jaejoong would shift in bed to alleviate the pressure on his groin instead of getting up to pee like a normal fuckin human. Yunho chuckled to himself in the elevator as he watched his baby boy sprint to the bathroom on his tablet. A person could only shift so much.

Nearly everyone in South Korea believe in free Wi-Fi, thank god. Not that it mattered much. The building in which Yunho worked and owned was on a secure privet network. As much as the tall male would love to assist his fellow countrymen in their quest for free internet he valued his privacy a little too much. Who could blame him. It was needed when you ran a sex toy company and a not so legal lending business on the side. A business he wanted nothing to do with in one might add.

Yunho loved making sex toys. He loved helping people find their kinks and explore the darker side of sex. He did not love (let alone like) loans and all the drama that came with them. The reality was he had no interest in money at all. Sure he was more than well off. Not as rich as Junsu (very few people were) but pretty damn close. But that was a byproduct of a profession he loved and enjoyed, not an endgame. His income made it possible for him to live a comfortable lifestyle (which he was in no hurry to give up)  and it made it easy for him to spoil his darling (and he did) but greed was nasty and in the wrong hands deadly. It made people do things they otherwise might not have for it was not the money it’s self the man was against but the quest and want for it. He’d destroy the whole thing if he could but that wasn’t his call to make.

The business was founded and created by Junsu’s grandfather; a man who through some illegal trades and activities acquired an obscene amount of funds. The man was not without heart though, he wanted to give back to others. To this day it was a small piece of the Kim fortune that was used to finance the loans and thanks to some wise decision making on Junsu's part, that small piece really wasn’t that small.

The model was simple. Anyone who walked in was approved, no questions asked. No matter the amount or their background as long as the lendie made their payments on time and follows their contract there was interest or strings attached however, in order to ensure that borrowers would pay back the loans taken out, in full, they were asked to put up collateral. Insurance rather. If they missed two payments or tried to pull a fast one, the company took it, whatever it was. It wasn’t all bad though. Junsu got half of his employees and a lover that way.

The colorful man very rarely stuck his foot in the business though. When he signed it over to Yunho and Changmin, much to his brother's dismay, he made it clear he was a consultant and nothing more. It had been his family’s work for decades yet the second the pianist prodigy asked him to, he gave it up without a second thought. Yunho often wondered just who the Master was in that relationship. Hell, even Stevie Wonder and Ray Charles could see that Yoochun had the Dom very tightly wound around his talented fingers. Not that Yunho was fairing much better if he was being honest. He distinctly remembered ordering an overly priced hello kitty waffle iron off the T.V. late one night simply because the boy in his lap look at him with large doe eyes that screamed ‘why don’t we own this yet!’

_Doesn_ _’t make any fuckin_ _’ sense. It_ _’s a waffle iron. With all the little holes you can_ _’t even tell it_ _’s the damn cat._

Mirotic Toys took up the last six floors of the 20 story building. The floors below were Maximum loans, various other businesses, and a clinic. The 20th floor housed Yunho’s office, Changmin’s office, one conference room and the front end. Most affairs were conducted here but every so often Yunho would make his way down to designs on floor 18 and Changmin to the finance department on the 19th. He set his tablet down as he began getting his papers in order. He chastised himself every time he stared a little too long at Jaejoong eating breakfast. He needed to focus though. He had spent too long trying to land this deal and he’ll be damned if he screws it up. Not that he ever did. Yunho was a perfectionist after all.

“Where the fuck have you been?! We have a meeting in like six minutes and…why are you dresses so casually?”

Yunho looked up to see his distressed CFO at his door. “Calm down it’s still in a dress shirt.” He smirked slipping on a jacket. “Also do you really think I give a fuck what a bunch of Japanese perves will think if they see me without a tie?”

Changmin rolled his eyes at his friend as they headed to the conference room, hiding his smile. It was impossible to miss the change in his friend. Yunho wasn't a miserable man per say but he wasn't a happy-go-lucky one either. He could be playful but above all Yunho was an alpha; his dominant nature had a hand in every aspect of his life. At just 26 he was a CEO of a business he created and a nightmare to anyone that dare try and best him. Nowhere in their nine years of friendship had Changmin ever seen him so…giddy. It grossed him out a little. There was so much fluff in the air he felt like vomiting a kitten.

When they reached their destination, the two of them immediately got to work getting situated. Changmin went over the papers one last time while Yunho toyed with the remote, setting up the large flat screen mounted on the wall. Yunho somehow miraculously managed to convince (scare) the Japanese company in to doing the deal over skype. Changmin didn’t know what his former college roommate told them but that didn’t matter. When Yunho spoke, the world complied.

Changmin watched Jaejoong as he hung upside down on the couch watching a morning verity show. He had to admit, the kid was cute. Beautiful in fact. He could see why Yunho was so taken. The child had a glow around him that added to his beauty. Changmin could feel his honesty and genuineness even through the screen. Said brunette finally broke the silence as they were nearing time.

“Do you have anything a little less spotty? It’s hurting my eyes and will probably look like shit over the call.”

“Jaejoong loves it.” Yunho said with a grin.

“No talk of your pet now please.”

“He’s not a pet Min. Don’t forget that.”

Changmin stood looking at best friend aghast. “You did not just use your Dom voice on me.”

Yunho laughed rubbing Changmin’s chin. “Oh Minnie we both know I would so top you.”

“Fuck off!” he said as he slapped the older’s hand with a laugh of his own.

The economics major had long since grown accustomed to his man child of a friend and his antics but he still walked into them on occasion. Yunho was the single most intimidating and terrifying man he ever met but the elder was also a lover of gams and jokes. In many ways it was Yunho’s playfulness juxtaposed to his dominance that was really scary.

“So how does this work? Do we call them or wait for them to call us?”

“Search me. You’re the one who arranged this whole thing."

Yunho chuckled as he turned off his tablet. Jaejoong was up gathering blankets and pillows, probably building a fort. Yunho wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with him in it. _Later_ , he promised. He pressed call and waited.

 

~

                                                                                 

An hour later the two men were gathering their things happy with their success. Mirotic toy were going to be sold in over 40 Donkiote stores across Japan.

Yunho sneaked a peak and saw that Jaejoong was neatly tucked away in his fort. Sadly the intercom broke his mini moment. “Jung-shi, Shim-shi, there is someone here to see you.”

“Thank you Sooyoung. Please tell him we’ll be there soon.” Changmin replied a little too sweetly, ending the call.

“Who?”

“She didn’t say.”

Yunho ignored the smart ass reply. “You know that I meant Min. Who was that?”

“Sooyoung. Temp sent her over.”

“Were not with a temp agency and where the fuck is Jessica?”

“Okay fine, I found her at Ewha and offered her a job.”

“Because Jessica is where?”

“You know, now that I’m looking at it the spots are nice. The whole white with black spot thing, it works. Jaejoong really has an eye for fashion.”

“Min.” Yunho growled and narrowed his eyes. He knew Changmin well, too well, he knew when the man was hiding something.

The younger winced at the tone. He hated that tone. Poor Jaejoong probably heard it every day. “In my defense-”

“You fucked her didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Changmin hurried out of the room.

Yunho followed close behind. “Where is she now Min?”

“In my apartment recovering chill.” Wrong choice of words.

“What?!”

Yunho was livid. He begged, _fucking begged,_ and he never begged, Changmin not bang the girl. It was hard finding trustable employees as it was but it was a dream come true when the American born college girl answered their add for an intern. She was smart, cleaver, didn’t ask questions, perfect. But a night, or more, with Changmin… She wouldn’t be back for a while.

“She wanted me and you know it.”

“Yes but she probably wanted use of her limbs afterwards as well.”

“I can’t believe you are scolding me right now. You’re like ten times worse than me.”

“The number of people that have sat at that desk is greater than the number of people I have fucked because you can’t keep your cock zipped up! God damn it Min, she’s only been here a few months. You couldn’t wait a little longer.”

“You talk like she won’t come back.”

“You’re in to knives Changmin.”

The man simply shrugged his shoulders in response. It wasn’t a lie.

When they reached the front end, Yunho eyed the girl that bowwed before them at a 90 degree angle. Sooyoung was pretty, very pretty actually. 98% of the reason why Changmin hired her was likely due to that. She didn’t look completely incompetent until Yunho noticed facebook and twitter tabs open on the computer. He made a mental note to give her a proper introduction to her job and its duties later. He’d fire on the spot but he needed a replacement in case Jessica was not willing to come back. He looked back to her face, seeing the light pink blush that decorated her over made up face. He released yet another eye roll.

Changmin smiled at the girl gesturing for her to sit. “Forgive him dear. Yunho’s a little grumpy today because I took him away from his baby.”

Sooyoung’s face lit up. “Oh! You have children? I love children!”

Yunho forced a smile. “I’m sure you do.”

“I’m actually studying early childhood-“

“I really don’t care.”

Sooyong’s energy was gone in a flash, frozen by Yunho’s ice. Changmin took that as his cue to step in. “Who did you say was here to see us hun?”

“Since when the fuck did you call anyone dear or hun?”

Sooyoung scrunched her nose in thought; a notion that anyone else would find cute but Yunho saw as incredibly irritating. “He didn’t give a name or reason just that it was really important that he see one of you today.”

“You let a nameless man wander onto this floor not knowing his purpose or business?”

“U-um…”

"Do you even know what it is we do here?”

Sooyoung shrunk at the cold questioning not sure how to defend herself.  It wasn’t her fault Changmin was super vague about the job. She didn’t care to ask either. Plus what 19 year old girl turns down a _paid_ job offer from a really, really hot guy? As long as he got to keep her cloths on she was in. Actually if it involved either one of them, she’d retract that statement.

As if on cue the stranger made an appearance saving her from another scolding. “It’s alright, they know me.”

Yunho and Changmin looked up only to have their questioning looks turn into wide eyed stares. Changmin continued to look surprised where Yunho’s glare that could start a second ice age returned. Sooyoung watch the exchange between the two parties convinced she made yet another horrible mistake.

Changmin spoke first. “I’m gonna let you take this one. Sooyoung why don’t you go home for the day.”

“But Changmin-shi-“

“Go home.”

Yunho saw red. He could strangle the man he was so livid. He checked the time and cursed the man even more. _Let_ _’s make this quick_. “Mr. Kim, what can I do for you?”

 

_\---2 years ago---_

_Yunho looked over the loan application before him half-heartedly. He hated the lending business. The work was boarding, the loaners_ _’ sum, and the hours too damn long. No wonder Junsu wanted to do away with it. Well, Yoochun but still technically Junsu. Changmin mainly handled this stuff because Yunho didn_ _’t have the patience for it but today the younger male was out with the flu, an image that was hilarious at first but now served as a grim reminder why he was forced to deal with the fidgety man before him. He made a mental note to fire Amber for forgetting to reschedule all loan appointments until Changmin got back. He liked the girl but she challenged authority too much and asked why too many questions._

_The man, Mr. Kim, no first name (not that Yunho cared), looked to and fro as if someone he knew was going to pop up see him. Yunho rolled his eyes._ _“Mr. Kim._ _”_

_The man jumped._ _“Y-yes._ _”_

_“Like a god damn fuckin_ _’ rabbit._ _” He muttered under his breath._ _“I_ _’ve reviewed your application and you_ _’re approved._ _”_

_“Oh. Well that_ _’s great. Thank you. I uh, heard you don_ _’t turn most people away._ _”_

_They didn_ _’t turn anyone away._ _“We don_ _’t. Now you are aware there are nine zeros behind this one correct? Did you mean to make a decimal and turned into an apostrophe or what?_ _”_

_Mr. Kim laughed nervously._ _“Ha ha. I-I know it_ _’s a lot. That_ _’s why I came here. I can_ _’t get this kind of money from a bank or anywhere else and I_ _’m_ _…I need it. My wife is sick, bills are piling up, I_ _’ve got nine ki-_ _“_

_“Save it you_ _’ve already been approved._ _” Yunho didn_ _’t mean for his tone to be so harsh, kind of, but really couldn_ _’t care less why or what the money was for. Half the time all people did was try and justify themselves. Most of them were drunks or gamblers or addicts or some combination of the three._

_Mr. Kim however, did not fit that description. He was much older (around mid 50_ _’s or so), clean, a little over weight. Really he just looked like every other tired, overworked, stressed out old man down on his luck. He was the poster child for why Maximum loans was created in the first place. He didn_ _’t belong here. Yunho almost felt bad for the man. He was so desperate that he was here in a windowless room asking for a 100 million won loan. No bank or firm was going approving that to an old factory worker._

_Yunho slid over the contract to the man._ _“I_ _’m sure you know our rules and regulations but I still need to go over some things with you. You understand yes?_ _”_

_The man nodded._ _“Yes of course._ _”_

_Yunho tried to smile as he continued._ _“This page outlines the details of the deal, how much you are borrowing, interest rules, and a possible time frame it will take you to pay us back._ _” Yunho looked up to see the man nod in understanding. He flipped to the second page._ _“This one tell you the situations that would be a violation of our contract and possible consequences for it._ _”_

_Mr. Kim nodded again, less eager this time with small beads of sweat on his forehead. Yunho let him take a moment to read and process before flipping to the final page._ _“This one talks about our insurance policy. Read it well._ _”_

_“I_ _’m familiar._ _”_

_Yunho suppressed a growl. The man honestly wasn_ _’t being rude but Yunho was very low on patients today._ _“Read it Mr. Kim._ _” He said through his teeth._ _“Your insurance is binding. If you fail to pay us back, whatever you bet is ours. If you miss two payments my team will come in and remove it from your possession. We don_ _’t believe in that three strikes you_ _’re out crap here. If you run, we will find you. I already had the cup you drank from earlier swabbed for DNA._ _”_

_Mr. Kim gulped wiped his brow as he wrote on the line. He slid the papers back over to Yunho and began fidgeting again._

_Yunho looked the paper over, eyes wide. He eyed Mr. Kim and then the paper again. People wrote all kinds of things on that line. Some people bet their home, their job, their life, the guidelines were vague. Leandies were warned not to put something frivolous or silly down for that meant bigger repercussions. However, what Mr. Kim wrote_ _… It had been done before but it still made Yunho look on with mild disbelief._ _“Maybe I wasn_ _’t clear. What you write on this line will become ours Mr. Kim. You will have no chance of getting it back._ _”_

_Mr. Kim simple nodded._

_“Use your words._ _”_

_“I understand. I also know my insurance cannot be something_ _‘material_ _’. This is the most precious non-material things I have. I will pay you back. You can rest assure._ _”_

_There was confidence in those worn eyes, a clear understanding that left no room for question or rebuttal. Yunho shook his head._ _“It_ _’s not me you need to say that too._ _” He stamped the form and placed it a fail and then in his brief case._ _“That will be all Mr. Kim. Your first payment is due in six months. Please wire it to our account, you have our information we have yours, good day._ _”_

_Yunho left the room without a second glance. Maybe Mr. Kim wasn_ _’t so good. After all he did just bet his son._

_\---Four Months ago---_

_Yunho smiled fondly as he watch Jaejoong dance about the caf_ _é. From serving customers to making drinks his baby was all smiles and giggles. It warmed his heart. It had been so long since he saw his little light. So long and so unfair._

_How had he never notice who Jaejoong_ _’s father was? In his defense the boy and the man showed no resemblance whatsoever to the point that if it were not for the DNA test he wouldn_ _’t believe it. Also half of South Korea had the last name Kim so really. He never even saw two together. Jaejoong was alone so often that he just figured the boy_ _’s parents were either dead or awful creatures that didn_ _’t care. There was a time he contemplated just taking the boy and offing them if they showed but that would hurt his baby too much, it wasn_ _’t worth it._

_But Jaejoong would be getting hurt either way because a foolish man bet his life for a couple fuckin_ _’ won. Of course he wanted the boy, needed him even, and he knew Jaejoong wanted him too but this was not how it was supposed to go. Jaejoong was so young and while Yunho could careless he was willing to wait until he was at least 17. Changmin said he should thank fate. Junsu tried putting him at ease saying this was how he got his Chunnie. They had their points but something about this just felt so wrong. What if Jaejoong only thought he felt obligated to care? What if he thought Yunho didn_ _’t care at all and only had him because he won him?  He_ _’d be liar if he said he wasn_ _’t over the moon but those questioned haunted him none the less._

_*Crash*_

_Jaejoong broke another plate. He looked close to tears. Yunho motioned to get his attention, sending a smile and warmth his way. The teen was immediately put at easy. Sadly it didn_ _’t last long as his father came in shouting at him. Asshole._

_Yunho had been coming to Jholic for a few months now and the more he saw his baby with his father, the less he felt bad about swooping in taking him. The abuse Jaejoong endured was mental more than anything else but every so often a bruise would pop up._

_As Jaejoong left to get a broom, trying to hide his tears, Yunho glared daggers into the old man. It wasn_ _’t the first time Mr. Kim avoided his gaze. This time however Yunho was not without reason. The man moved without telling Yunho and missed two payments. Karma was truly a beautiful bitch._

_Mr. Kim walked over to Yunho and sat down. Yunho ignored the stench of alcohol as he beamed at Jaejoong with a smile._ _“He_ _’s beautiful isn_ _’t he? He looks nothing like you, thank god right._ _”_

_Mr. Kim said nothing as he handed Yunho a fat envelope._ _“What_ _’s this?_ _”_

_“The rest of the money I owe you, all of it. I sold the caf_ _é to get the rest of it. I missed two payments but I re-read the contract. I give you all your money back I keep my son._ _”_

_Yunho quickly counted the contents of the envelope. He laughed darkly._ _“Obviously you didn_ _’t read well enough Mr. Kim because this isn_ _’t all the money you owe us._ _”_

_“I don_ _’t understand._ _”_

_Yunho_ _’s smile became twisted._ _“It is true that if you pay us the remaining balance after missing two payments you can keep or retrieve your insurance but interest kicks in the second you miss a payment. And you missed your very first payment Mr. Kim due to a date mix up I think you said. Shame._ _” Yunho retrieve a paper from his brief case._ _“This is what you owe us now._ _”_

_Mr. Kim_ _’s eyes became saucers at the amount._ _“But- but-_ _“_

_“Tell you what, you can get little JJ back at any time once you have paid the full amount. But work fast Mr. Kim, interest accumulates every day and at a 12.8% rate too. The funny thing is we are better than most credit cards._ _”_

_Mr. Kim found confidence somewhere._ _“You are not taking my son._ _”_

_“You don_ _’t really have a say old man. You knew the terms, you made the deal, you fucked up. But don_ _’t worry I_ _’ll take very good care of Joongie. I_ _’ll be a better daddy than you ever were._ _”_

_Mr. Kim broke._ _“Fuck you, you_ _’re sick!_ _”_

_“Oh if only I had a won for every time I heard that one. Then I could buy a thousand Joongie_ _’s._ _” He was laughing now. Mr. Kim winced at the sound._

_“You sick fuck, I won_ _’t let you anywhere near my boy. I_ _’ll go to the police, the news. Say you kidnapped him. You won_ _’t win!_ _”_

_Yunho leaned in close, his smirk deadly._ _“Oh but I already have. The second you signed that form, I won. It_ _’s impossible to pay us back. That glitch wasn_ _’t really a glitch you see. I didn_ _’t create it, someone else did. Everyone misses their first payment Mr. Kim. You_ _’re not alone, does that make you feel better? And don_ _’t be obtuse. Do you really think I don_ _’t have people on the force working for me? You_ _’d be surprised what people will do for money. Then again, maybe not._ _”_

_“Listen here boy-_ _”_

_“You know it_ _’s funny. Very few people talk to me like that. I_ _’ve been told I can be a bit intimidating at times. Those who try however, get punished and my punishments are very unique Mr. Kim. While I love dueling out punishments you, Mr. Kim, are the very last thing I would ever stick my dick in. Now your son however, that_ _’s another story. But Jaejoongie won_ _’t be bad like you. No, he_ _’ll be a good little boy for daddy so that when I do stick my dick in him it_ _’ll be for reason other than a dirty mouth. Which, ironically, will be fucking filthy once I_ _’m through with it._ _”_

_Mr. Kim stared on unblinking. Tears were leaving his eyes now. What had he done?_

_Yunho finished the rest of his drink and patted Mr. Kim_ _’s cheek._ _“Buck up old man, JJ is watching._ _” He waved happily to his darling who grinned and waved back. The blush on his face was too perfect. He stood to leave but not before having one final word to Mr. Kim._ _“You have 24 hours to say your goodbyes._ _”_

 

~

 

Mr. Kim was silent. What could he say? He didn’t have the money, no case, daughters that stopped speaking to him, and a wife who died for nothing.

She was suspicious about how he got the money for her hospital bills so quickly. When he finally told her she had been so angry that she refused treatment any longer. As time went on her condition became worse and worse but her motherly instinct was stronger than ever. In order to save her only son she went back to the hospital but this time she gave herself an overdose of morphine. They sued the hospital and won a huge settlement in the end. That plus the money he got from selling their house and the café should have been enough but it wasn’t. The interest kept accumulating, he couldn’t keep up.

They were sitting in Yunho’s office. He in a comfortable armchair and Yunho at his desk. Everything looked expensive. Much nicer than the room he was in five floors down. He noticed a picture of his son on Yunho’s desk. It was a selfie, he remembered Jaejoong calling them, of him and Yunho in what looked like a lazy Sunday at home. Jaejoong was in his favorite hello kitty hoodie Yunho without a shirt. Jaejoong was the one holding the phone as Yunho was kissing his cheek. It made his sick. Jaejoong was the spitting image of his late wife and just like her never without a smile, no matter what. But the joy on his face in the photo, that was a different kind of joy. His son was glowing in a way he had never seen before. Or maybe Jaejoong always had that glow and he just never noticed.

Yunho slammed the photo down. “Are we through here Mr. Kim? Unlike you I am a good daddy and I promised I would be back to my little one before lunch.”

Mr. Kim felt bail rise in his throat. He felt sick. Not as sick as the time he first yelled and hit Jaejoong because he thought it would help ease the pain of losing him. That night he vomited. The day Yunho said what he would do to Jaejoong was a close second. He vomited that night too. Though that might have been due to the alcohol. Liquor made it easy to thinking ill of his son and yelling at him. It was easy to blame the innocent child and not himself. Easy to see his wife in that smile and want to do away with it.  What was he supposed to write on that line? He couldn’t even remember the reasoning behind writing Jaejoong’s name.

“Jung-shi, please?

Yunho’s voice was a frigid as ever. “There is nothing more to say Mr. Kim. I’d tell you I’m sorry but I’m not. You did this to yourself and too your family. This isn’t my fault.”

Mr. Kim saw red then. “Not your fault? It was your sick parameters that forced me to-“ He stopped as Yunho became laughing wildly.

“Forced you? I forced you? Did I force you to come to me Mr. Kim? Did I force you to ask for so much money? To bet you own fucking son? Hahah, no that was all you, you misguided little man. I warned you. I questioned you. I asked if you were sure.”

Mr. Kim said nothing as looked down, tears staining his pants.

“If the DNA test didn’t tell me Jaejoong was yours all the damn crying you two do would.”

Mr. Kim looked eyes shot up at the statement. Yunho’s face was a knowing smirk. He had a good 30 years on the taller man but Yunho was intimidating at all hell. Age didn’t matter when dominance like that was a factor.

“Anything else?”

Mr. Kim bit his lip, another thing he and his son shared Yunho noted. “Is he- okay?”

“Yes.”

“Can I see him?”

“No.”

“Will you- you won’t tell him what happened right? You won’t tell him how I lost him right?”

“No. Your son will never know what a degenerate you are.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s not for your sake Mr. Kim.” Yunho gathered his things and left.


	7. Chapter 5

_Something’s afoot._

A statement made so often by Jaejoong’s father that the whole of the Kim house found themselves whispering it under their breath at some time or another. It was uttered whenever someone, usually one or more of his noonas, was doing something (or someone) knowing full well they should not. For Jaejoong, it meant someone was keeping a secret from him, so kind of the same thing really.

His family as many secrets. His father had a drinking problem they he truly did try to concur, his mother was addicted to pain killers (although that could be blamed on her aliment which she also hid until her final months) and his sisters…well, they were not bad people, not at all, they just did bad things. Their grades were poor, they skipped class, started fights, did drugs, and dated men much much older than them. Jaejoong loved them dearly but they were strange individuals he thought it best to stay out of the way of.

He loved his whole family and he knew they loved him too, they were just terrible at showing it. They were always fighting, always hiding things from one another, always hurting each other. That’s not what a family was supposed to do. They should love one another and support each other and no matter what. At least that’s what he believed. No one else seemed to be on the same page as him though meaning he was on his own. He tried not to think about how lonely it made him.

Jaejoong had learned to accept secrets. Everyone harbored at least one. Yunho for example had many. Some Jaejoong asked about, others he dared not for time had also taught him that some secrets, were best left kept a secret.

After lunch (which he decided against eating in his fort) the teen sat criss cross apple sauce on the large off white couch snuggling a stuffed pink and gray elephant Yunho had bought for him. He hated how soft and cute it was. He could feel his own secret swirling within him. Yes even the teen had a secret but his secret was so secret, not even he knew what it was. But it was there, bubbling and swirling and gathering momentum, teetering on the edge of his conscious until it fell back into his subconscious. Like now.

Yunho was doing the dishes, like always, as Jaejoong watched afternoon cartoons on the large flat screen. He paid little mind to the colorful adventures of pororo and his friends because Yunho was hiding yet another something from him. The situation he found himself in was not uncommon but for life of Jaejoong, he couldn’t understand why this time it upset him.

Over the last month Jaejoong had become accosted to a certain ‘ritual’ while in his captor’s home. Like lunch. Every day, he and Yunho would make lunch together, useless the later brought home take out which was rare and only at the teen’s request. Yunho would do the prep while Jaejoong did the actual cooking. When the food was ready, Yunho would set the table and Jaejoong would share out the food. Then they would eat, have conversations consisting of everything and nothing, then Yunho would do the dishes and finally come and watch cartoons with him until he excused himself to retire to his study. Jaejoong would often follow the older man with crayons and a coloring book in hand.

He heard the water shut off and peered over the couch to witness Yunho dying the dishes and putting them away. He suddenly found himself irate and clutching the stuffed elephant more tightly. The dishes were supposed to be left on the drying rack to be used for dinner later. Besides, they could dry them own damn selves. Yunho was supposed to be snuggling to the couch and with him, not drying stupid dishes! First Yunho didn’t help with lunch, then he was aloft and brushed of Jaejoong while they ate, and now this! To the small teen’s dismay hot tears welled up in his eyes as he turned back around, knees to chest as he cradled the large elephant to him.

He fisted his eyes angrily as his tear ducts over flowed. What did he care if Yunho was ignoring him, he hated the man anyways. Who cares if Yunho was nice and really warm and smelled good and made him feel special and so what if he really did kind of like kissing the elder. Yunho was stupid. He was stupid and a meanie and Jaejoong hated him. He hated him!

“Damn it.” He cursed as more tears escaped. Yunho had told him early on that good little boys didn’t curse and Jaejoong really wanted to be a good boy but he didn’t care anymore. He didn’t like Yunho so he wasn’t going to listen to him

“Shit.” He wasn’t sure who or what he was cursing. Himself? Yunho? The world? His heart ached and his head was pounding. They had been doing that a lot lately. He hunched over it pain as that familiar swirling in his stomach reappeared. He felt sick and dizzy as his secret threatened to crawl its way back up.

“Fuck!” He spat as the waterfall of tears and discomfort continued.

“What did I say about cursing little one? I won’t have to punish you will I?”

He sniffled and shook his head not looking up.

“Blow.” Jaejoong did so into the tissue the Yunho put to his nose. With a clean one, he whipped his eyes and cheeks as well. “Now, what could possibly have my precious baby boy in tears hmm?”

Jaejoong said nothing as he refused to look at the man kneeling before him. Confusion and frustration over took him as he buried his face in the toy.

Yunho cocked a knowing eyebrow at the silent treatment. To say he could read Jaejoong would be an understatement. Yunho was observant and the teen was not a map written in mandarin. Even then he would have been able to make an educated guess. He knew what was wrong. He did his best to bite back his smug smile as he waited for Jaejoong to say something. He rubbed soothing circles into his exposed hairless legs, their smooth hairlessness driving him mad. “Angel what’s the matter?”

Jaejoong finally looked up but a scowl was on his face. He remained silent as he scooted away from Yunho’s touch and held the stuffed toy in front of him as if it would offer the ultimate defense.

“Jaejoong.” He warned. His tone was hard but honestly he was a little hurt by the action. A lot hurt actually. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“You ignored me so I’m ignoring you.” He said, eye turned to face the screen. He decided to direct his anger at the only other human contact he had, had for over a month.

Yunho suppressed a relived sigh. He was glad his little test worked, even if it was a little mean. He know how much Jaejoong didn’t like being ignored or left out, it was why the child hated secrets so much. Yet his suspicions still needed confirmation. A month seemed a bit fast but if what he’d seen Jaejoong reading on his phone meant anything, and it did, it was that the boy was confused because he was breaking and slowly giving in.

The signs were all there. Like how Jaejoong would run and greet him when he came home or how he would ask Yunho’s permission or help for the most mundane task. It was in the child’s eyes as he stole glances at Yunho every time they watch a movie, in his little remorseful voice every time he had done wrong and asked sought forgiveness, in his stance when he took his punishment well and willingly. It was even evident in the simple fact that whenever Yunho was in his study catching up on work, minuets later a tiny knock would come followed by a mouse like voice asking if it was okay to draw or paint at his side, promising not to be a bother. Jaejoong’s subconscious had long since given in to what it already knew so well, his conscious mind was finally catching up.

“Oh baby, I wasn’t ignoring you. My mind was just somewhere else, I’m sorry.” It wasn’t a lie.

“Lier.” He said, careful not to shout. Daddy told him only bad boy’s shouted.

“I mean it. Daddy has had a lot of things on his mind lately. He shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m sorry.” He apologized again.

Another tear fell but Yunho swiped in away before it could roll down his cheek. “Really? W-why didn’t you tell me then?” Jaejoong allowed Yunho to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer. His face was to the boys pink and gray covered limbs. “I could have helped.”

Yunho chuckled softly and took the toy from his childlike grasp, setting it aside. “I know baby but that’s daddy’s job, not yours. Daddies take care of babies and-“

“Babies take care of daddies?” he asked.

Yunho laughed again and kissed his nose. “And babies let their daddies take care of them. Your job it to be cute and let me do mine okay. ”

Jaejoong nodded cutely with a smile so innocent and bright it made Yunho weak. His large doe eyes looked into Yunho’s own warm dark brown ones content. His ritual was back, and with it comfort. The pain was still there and knots and twist in his stomach too but not as intensely. The feeling was dull for the most part.

Yunho laid a trail of ticklish kisses up Jaejoong’s hairless legs until he came in contact with the boy’s pretty face. He climbed on the couch tickling the boy’s sides. The teen laughed and begged for mercy as the man on top of him kissed and nipped at his neck. When the tickling stopped, he released a moan. Yunho’s eyes darkened at the sound.

This was another common occurrence for the teen. Make-out sessions that left his lips bruised and puffy and his pants feeling tight. It felt wonderful and disgusting all at once. He shouldn’t be enjoying it but he did and each time he let it happen because there was no other feeling in the world than that of Yunho’s lips. They were like magic and held the key to the mysteries of the world. He shuttered and gasped when Yunho’s hands slid under his shirt and played with his still healing piercings. He wondered if the man would ever let them heal.

“D-daddy, p-please…”

Yunho removed the oversized top completely. Jaejoong blushed as Yunho had his arms pinned above him and attacked his chest. He bit and sucked and ran his teeth all over the withering little thing. He loved it, he never grew tired of the teen’s reaction to him. He loved the confusion on his innocent face, the reddening of his pale cheeks, the breathy moans that left his cheery lips. It was a visual symphony he got to taste and feel. “Please what baby?”

“I-I oh-!” He was cut off when Yunho attached their lips once again. He had gotten better at kissing and was able to move and keep up with Yunho’s rhythm. The man still had all control though, dominating him as he dove in deep as if to suck out his life force and then pulling back with just his bottom lip in between his two teeth. Something else inside him stirred that he didn’t recognize.

Yunho moved his tongue wildly inside the other, tasting every inch of Jaejoong’s small hot mouth. God did the boy taste amazing, better than any other morsel on earth. “What baby?” he husked against his lips. “Come on, tell daddy what you need. You’ve been so good lately, he would love to give it to you.”

Jaejoong closed his eyes tight and whimpered as Yunho ground their still cloth cocks together. _No more. Please stop. Get off._ The thoughts were there, the words on his tongue, but his voice was gone. He couldn’t bear to say them because in truth he did not want Yunho to stop.

The air around them was too hot in the cool house. His nerves were alive and his insides burning. Some point or another Yunho sat up to remove his own top and Jaejoong’s thin lanky arms stayed in their place not against him will. A few more minutes. Just a few more grueling and torturous minutes and Yunho would stop. He always stopped, pulling Jaejoong close the edge but never letting him fall. The teen hated himself for wanting the take the scary final step.

Yunho was lust and sin in human form. He was the man who kidnapped him from his family and home and locked him up it a room to be fucked and used. He then kept him on lock down and isolated from the world for over a month. He wanted to hate Yunho, for it seemed so easy to hate someone after all that and yet…the times were Yunho would hold him and call him beautiful, laugh and take selfies with him, indulge him in all his little hearts desires, kiss him like it was the last time they were going to see each other… The teen found it very hard to do anything other than lie back and mewl at the treatment.

The brunette bit harshly into the baby soft flesh of his neck causing Jaejoong to arch his back and cry out. “You want daddy to touch you more hum? Stock your tiny baby cock? Fuck you till you come?”

 _No! Yes!_ He didn’t know. The words were dirty and evil yet the raven haired teen felt himself submitting to their power. His own groin started to hurt and not just from Yunho’s hard movements. He did want more, he did want Yunho to touch him, but how could he ask for such an erotic thing. How could he moan like a whore and then say he wanted to escape. Maybe that’s what all those articles were telling him. Somewhere all the way, Jaejoong stopped trying the run away and started to walk forward. That pull he felt, the swirling, that honestly for Jaejoong absolutely hated lying, perhaps that was his secret all along. Fresh tears blurred his vision when he realized that no only his body had betrayed him, but his heart as well.

Yunho bit into a piece of untainted real estate and spoke lowly. “You are so fucking cute. Do you wanna know a little bit of what daddy was thinking about?” He received no answer, not that he was expecting one. “He was thinking about all the fun we’re going to have to day.”

Jaejoong’s eye snapped open when he noticed Yunho undoing the tie on his lounge shots. His already large eyes grew twice their size. Yunho wasn’t stopping this time and his heart just had its mini confession, he felt like exploding with joy. Yet his (thankfully?) refused to let go just yet. “Daddy, wait-”

“Shhh, it’s all a part of our fun. Daddy is going to make you feel really good and you are going to let him okay.” Yunho was gone, his control evaporated in their heat, his composure melted away in the kiss. A kiss, just one kiss, it was all he wanted and it would be enough like normal. It never was but it kept his cock happy and his limbo at bay. But the waiting and the yearning, the hunger and need for the teen got to him. The knowledge that Jaejoong wanted this just as much as he ignited his fire. He gave in and let his beast free.

Yunho reached for the discarded toy elephant and placed it on top of the boy’s hands. “Be a good boy for daddy and don’t move your arms okay? If you’re elephant falls off I’ll have to punish you and I’d rather make you scream for other reasons.”

Jaejoong shuttered as he remembered not even 48 hours ago he was bent over Yunho knee after getting fussy with Yunho and cursing at him. He couldn’t remember why he had acted in such a way but he did and his little bum paid for his transgression. He was still healing and wasn’t sure his little bum could take much more.

Yunho griped his jaw tight. “Do you understand baby?” His fingers pressed into the boy’s cheeks.

“Joongie will be good.” He whispered.

“Good boy.” Two words never sounded so sweet.

Yunho kissed him again and moved to slide down his shorts.

_When did this happen?_

Yunho buried his face into the non-existent curls of the boy and breathe in his sent. Jaejoong had gone through puberty but you wouldn’t know it for is alabaster skin was has pure and clean as fresh fallen snow. He pumped his small length once and pressed him thumb into the leaking slit. Jaejoong arched his back and cried out once more.

_At what point did he give up?_

He licked up his shaft and took him whole. Yunho had an experienced throat and Jaejoong didn’t have much to show or grow, it wasn’t hard. He hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed up and down, running his tongue along the underside of his cock, fondling and pulling as his balls.

_Where did he lose sight of his goals of escape and give in to the sinful pleasures of a sadistic man?_

Yunho reached for the lube he pocketed earlier. He slicked up his fingers and pressed two into the teen’s tight taint. Jaejoong screams quickly transformed into moans as Yunho rammed and scissored his large fingers.

_Why did it feel so good to give in?_

He pulled off stroked him. “Does the baby wanna cum? Your cock is so tiny I can’t tell if you’re ready or not.” He inserted another finger.

_Why did he not want it to stop?_

 “Yes daddy, ye-yesss. D-da-daddy pleasseee.” He begged. He was ready he was right there. Finally- a hard plastic was pushed on to him.

_Why did it have to end?_

“NOOO! NO, daddy, no, please take it off, please, Joongie will be good, he’ll be so good, he’ll do anything please! Daddy! PLEASE!”

Yunho chuckled darkly and scooped up the crying and convulsing boy. He could almost hear the final threads of the teen’s sanity snapping. Jaejoong was his. “Oh I know little one, I know. I’ll take it off, but first we’re going to play a little game.” He made his way upstairs.

_Why did his heart beat faster at that promised?_

 

~

 

Jaejoong was strung up by his wrist that were tied behind his back, his feet, kept apart by a long metal pipe hooked up to cuffs on his ankles, barely reached the ground. He was bent over at his waist, almost in half, the only thing supporting him was the long, thick rope that hung from a hook in the ceiling. Yunho licked a trail of sweat up his back as he inserted the final anal bead. A total of six were shoved inside the teen.

He was in that room, that windowless room where time seemed to stand still and the outside world was deaf to him and he to it. The contrast on the cold, dark room, to the warmth and light of the rest of the house was scary. Yunho was scary and yet it was not the elder or the room that scared the teen, but rather…himself.

His heart confessed his wants but Jaejoong refused to believe it was true. It was lust, teenage hormones, drugs. It wasn’t him. It couldn’t possibly be him. He moaned as Yunho played with the string, pulling two out, then slowly pushing them back in.

Yunho can round front and ran his hand through his sweat matted locks. “Beautiful.” He whispered. He pinched and twisted the boy’s pierced nipples and nibbled on his ear. Jaejoong twitched and whimpered at the treatment. “My baby boy is so fucking beautiful.”

The swirling started up again. “Daddy, please.” He begged.

The man before him chuckled. It was beautiful and deadly. Jaejoong wanted to hear more of it and none of it.

He held Jaejoong’s face up in the most gentle of holds, brushing his bangs from his damp face. He smiled when the teen leaned into it. “We’re going to play a game baby boy, I think you’ll really like it. If you can push all six of those beads out of your pretty little ass before I cum, you win. I’ll let you cum and give you a big reward for being such a perfect little boy. But if you lose I get to decide what we play next and that ring stays on for the rest of our time here. Sound good?” Yunho moved Jaejoong’s head up and down for him. “Good. Open up angel.”

Jaejoong did as he was told for reasons unknown to him and Yunho slid just the tip of his cock in. Even that tiny bit had the teen stretching his chapped lips painfully and hurting his jaw. A single tear rolled down his cheek; Yunho thumbed it away. “Don’t worry baby, just do what daddy did to you. Here, we’ll even do a practice round.”

Slowly Yunho pushed in until Jaejoong was gagging. He pulled back out and repeated the action, each time going a little father. “You’re doing so well.” He cooed. “Daddy’s perfect little cock sucker. Relax your throat little one.”

Through his tears and his whimpers Jaejoong did as he was told. Yunho went so far down his throat he was sure he would suffocate. When the younger realized he wasn’t pulling out anytime soon he forced himself to stay calm. He focused on breathing through his nose.

Yunho held him by his matted dark locks and forced their eyes to meet. “You are so fucking gorgeous, you know that? Swallow.”

He was confused again. Then a tiny trickled of warm liquid flowed into his stomach. His doe eyes widened again. He struggled in his restraints and tried to close his throat but Yunho was into deep.

Yunho tiled his head back in bliss as he pissed into the boy’s mouth. He moaned at the muscle convolutions and clenches around his cock. “Such a good boy.” He whispered, voice tick and dripping with need. He no longer sounded human but rather like an animal in heat.

When he was finished he pulled all the way out. Jaejoong coughed and gasped, filling his lungs with air as he forgot to breathe through the last moments of the ordeal.

Yunho caressed his face and bent to lick up his salty tears as they well. He sucked on the others ear lobe. “You did so well baby boy. Daddy is so proud of you, he’s going to give you three chances.” He gently kissed the boys cheeks and gave him another minuet to catch his breath.

As soon as Jaejoong was breathing somewhat normally again Yunho placed his tip at his puffy lips again. “Remember baby, you have three chances. Each time you fail, we’re starting over.” Jaejoong whimpered remembering the painful fullness in his ass. “Begin.”

Yunho wasn’t as gentle this time. He trusted his him hips like a battering ram, holding Jaejoong’s hair in a vice grip. The teen gagged and whimpered and shook as Yunho never seemed to slow down.

The toy maker peered down at the angle beneath him. The sight of his cock disappearing and reappearing covered in a mixer of his own pre cum and the others spit had him cumming in just seconds. He came a much quicker than was normal for him but he had been holding off for day now, squeezing his own base to keep his release at bay each time he felt it rise up.

Just his head was in as he pulsed and pumped hot, ribbons of his thick seed into the boy’s mouth. He purposely kept his thrust shallow as he rode out his orgasm. He wanted Jaejoong to taste every bit of him. When he pulled all the way out, Jaejoong’s cheeks were still slightly puffed. “Swallow it.” He commanded.

With closed eyes and disgust with himself, Jaejoong gulped down Yunho’s load. It tasted brimy and…he dare not think more on the subject. He stopped thinking all together. It was better that way. It numbed him and dulled the ach and swirling and thumping and pounding. If he didn’t think, he wouldn’t have to acknowledge his feelings that the screamed at him. He’d rather feel nothing than let them win.

Yunho patted his head and kissed his lips, slipping his tongue in and moaning at the taste of himself. He moved to Jaejoong’s back. He tisked when he saw that each bead was still firmly held inside his taint. “Joongie, you didn’t even try did you?” He patted Jaejoong ass a little too harshly. “Well?” he waited.

“Too-too...” He took a deep breathe to calm down. “Too much d-daddy. It’s t-too hard.”

Yunho frowned. “Oh?” He playfully questions. He took the hook at the end of the string and gave it a small tug. “Push.”

Jaejoong panted and cried. “I can’t! Please daddy take them out, it hurts.”

“Jaejoong you’re not even fucking trying now push. You really don’t want me to think of a new game.” He gave the string another small tug.

Jaejoong shook and cried and pushed with all his might. Bead of sweat rolled down his brow and off his nose. Some mixed with is tears and others into his eyes stinging them. He screamed but eventually the not so small silicone bead gave way with a small pop. His whole body slacked.

Yunho can around lifted up his head and showered him with kiss and praise. “Good boy Joongie.” He doted. “Daddy is so proud of you for doing your best. He knew you could do it. My baby is so smart and so perfect.”

Jaejoong cried as the praises and kisses continued. It felt so nice, no, it felt more than nice. It was amazing, wonderful, thrilling, and as Yunho kissed his lips again and again, Jaejoong truly never felt so beautiful and loved. He thought that by numbing his mind he could shut out his heart but really it did was give way for his secret to topple out. He wanted to please Yunho, he wanted to be used and loved and cherished by Yunho. He wanted the man to never stop touching him and telling him how good he was and drench him in affection. Jaejoong wanted Yunho to love him.

Yunho placed one more loving kiss on his cheek. “Thank you daddy.” He said in a hushed tone.

“Mmm you are so welcome angel. Daddy loves you so very much.”

Yes. That was all he wanted. So why was there still a knot in his stomach and throbbing in his head?

“Ready to go again? You have two more tries.”

And for reasons he did not understand Jaejoong nodded.

Yunho added more lube to the toy (he hated water based lube but it was silicone so he had no choice) and pushed it back in. He slid the just the tip into Jaejoong’s tired mouth and caressed his cheek. “Start.”

He moved slower this time, letting Jaejoong both suck him to full hardness and play with him as well. He hummed at the teen experimented with his teeth, tongue, and vibrations. He let Jaejoong decide when he wanted to take him deeper and when he was content just swirling his tongue around his mushroom tip and slit.

Jaejoong got into a motion, Every time he would suck he would push. It was slow goings but one by one he felt the beads pop out. Yunho seemed in no rush to get off and therefore didn’t push him. He lapped up the pre-cum that continued to leak from his tip and swallowed it. It really didn’t taste that bad, just different.

An unknown amount of time passed and he felt Yunho twitch and pulse just like before but he didn’t cum. Jaejoong risked looking up saw the man contort his face. He then looked back down and saw then Yunho had one hand tightly wound around the base of his cock while the other was still fisted him his midnight hair. Yunho was holding off. In a sick twisted way the gesture was sweet.

Jaejoong, who never felt so in his life, choose to be was a little mischievous and completely released Yunho’s cock, giving it nothing but small kitten licks to catch the translucent pearls the seeped out.

“Fuck,” Yunho hissed. He had unearthly control but this was too much. The boy was playing with him and every time he looked up at Yunho with those innocent eyes, he had to squeezing his cock tighter. Win or lose the boy deserved a reward for his efforts.

Jaejoong dared a little farther. He rubbed his face all over Yunho’s cock, covering his face in pre-cum. He lost count of how many anal beads he pushed out but he stopped caring. He stopped caring and he stopped thinking, it was more fun that way.

“Daddy,” He called, cum drizzling down his cheek and chin. “Is Joongie doing it right?” he asked in his cutest voice. He tentatively took Yunho back into his mouth and sucked him gently, eyes fixed on his the entire time.

With a roar Yunho shoved the rest of the way in and it just two thrust was cumming again.

Jaejoong was surprised but managed to swallow all of Yunho, there wasn’t as much this time. “You’re a little cheater you know that?” He panted out.

Jaejoong smiled a lazy smile and pushed the last bead out. They with a muted plop and now it was Yunho’s turn to be devious. “Oh so close princess.”

Jaejoong’s smile fell. “What?”

Yunho picked of the toy and fixed on and invisible speck of dirt. His playroom was spotless after all. He re-lubed them and started pushing each one in. Jaejoong screamed and tried to clench his whole closed but that just made matters worse. “Third times a charm right baby.”

“Daddy please.” he begged. “Please, take them out. It hurts daddy, it hurts.” He cried.

Yunho tiled his face up. “A little pain is good every now and again. Open up.”

Jaejoong pursed his lips closed and shook his head. Yunho gave him a hard look. “Baby you’ve been doing very well, we wouldn’t to stop our good boy streak now would we.” He pulled and pumped at Jaejoong’s ringed cock hard.

Jaejoong whimper and mewled in pain but he kept his mouth close. Yunho let go with a growl. “Fine, it’s not me who won’t be able to sit for a week.” He tuned to his wall of whips and flogs.

“PLEASE FUCK ME!” Yunho turned his head out the outburst.

Jaejoong didn’t know why he said it, he didn’t know why it came to mind but it did. “Please.” He scrambled for more to say. “J-Joongie wants daddy inside him, n-not a t-toy. Just daddy. Only daddy.” He sounded so immature, so unlike himself, so desperate. He gulped when Yunho returned with a riding crop.

Unknown to the tied up boy he said the magic words but Yunho couldn’t Jaejoong know that that. Fucking his ass was going to be the next part anyways but since he asked so nicely. He slapped the leather on the inside of his skin hard making his give a small scream. “Say it again.”

Jaejoong’s face was flushed from both heat and embarrassment. “Please daddy. P-please put you cock inside J-Joongie.” He held his head down ashamed at himself. Yunho lifted his head back up.

“Not once did you ask to cum.” He said in wonder. “That’s a big step baby boy.” He removed the ring but held Jaejoong firmly. “Daddy will give you want you want and so much more later.” He kissed him hard and moved to his back.

Jaejoong wasn’t sure what was happening. Why he care about cumming when Yunho was going to whip him?! He shut his mind off again, he couldn’t handle thinking not now.

Yunho took out all six beads in one harsh tug. “AHHH!”

He shoved two into Jaejoong’s mouth. “That’s for cursing and so it this.” He his slapped his ass with the crop. “But this, this is for being such a needy little slut.” He pushed the whole of his length in and gave the boy no time to adjust.

“AHHH!” Jaejoong screamed and moaned as Yunho pounded into him. He was much, much bigger than the beads.

“That’s it slut, scream for me.” He hit him again with the crop. “Scream my fucking name!”

“AHHH! Daddy!”

Another hit.

“AHHH! Daddy!”

“DADDY!”

“Oh god yes.” He discarded the whip and held Jaejoong’s hips in a vice grip, moving at an animalistic speed. He his hips and pulled Jaejoong by his locks, craning his head back.

Jaejoong moan and chocked on his breath as Yunho continued to assault his prostate. Yunho bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. “OOHHH! Daddy!”

“What is it baby, huh? You like that? You like when daddy calls you a slut? You like taking his big cock up your ass huh? Daddy knows baby. He knows what a total little slut you are for him.” Yunho released his head and found his cock.

Jaejoong let go. “Yes daddy. Unnnh! More, please more.”

Yunho moved at break neck speed, pumping his cock in time with his trust. “Does me baby boy wanna cum.”

“Yessss.” Jaejoong hissed out, eyes closed tight.

“Yeah?”

“Yes daddy please, please let your baby boy cum.”

Yunho spanked him one final time. “Than cum slut. Cum for your daddy.”

Jaejoong screamed out his orgasm, his most powerful and painful one to date. He faintly hear Yunho reach his own peak and then blacked out.

 

~

 

Jaejoong’s eyes fluttered open. He squinted even though there was little light in the room as the sun began its decent into the next hemisphere. A soft hand carded through his damp locks. He jerked always for the contact was not one he was familiar with. He tried sitting up and backing away but he was too weak and boneless to do so.

“Hey, it’s okay little one. I mean you no harm.” The voice laughed.

It was such an odd laugh, sounding more like a crinkled or a squawk and squeak. It reminded him of a dolphin.

The man prompted him to lay back down and he pulled the duvet back over him. Jaejoong laid his stomach as he studied the man. His face looked soft and docile but also commanding and powerful with a beauty that feigned sensuality and borderline androgyny. His hair was a vibrant blue and his nails a shocking silver. From what Jaejoong could see, he wore a deep V-neck top of the liveliest red with nothing underneath. He was almost the opposite of Yunho and yet so beautifully handsome.

But this man, with his warm eyes sweet smile was not his daddy. He was not Yunho. Yet when he rubbed his face and kissed his temple Jaejoong couldn’t help but relax and smile a little.

“Yunho was not kidding.” He spoke so softly. “You truly are the prettiest thing. Don’t tell my Chunnie I said that.”

Jaejoong blinked at the mention of the man he was with just hours ago. “You know my daddy?”

The man nodded. “That I do. He and I are good friends. We went to school together.”

“Really?” he questioned, truly excited. He never met any of daddy’s friends before. He hadn’t meet anyone in the last month He heard of Changmin but never met him. Somehow didn’t think this man was Yunho’s business partner. Still he was excited at the chance to meet someone new.

The man smiled and nodded. “Hmhm. Head up little one, I need to change you’re towel. Your daddy really should have dried your hair better but he didn’t want to wake you.”

Jaejoong was confused but did as instructed. It was then he realized that his hair was damp not from sweat and other bodily fluids but from water. He sniffed his arm and felt it cleansed as well. He smelled like vanilla and sugar. Yunho must have given him a bath and moisturized him while he was out.

The man changed the damp towel and with a clean one and helped Jaejoong get situated again. He liked the man, even if he didn’t know him but if he was a friend of Yunho’s he couldn’t be that bad. Or maybe it was the opposite of that.

“Tell me Jaejoong, how old are you?”

The question caught him off guard. He wasn’t sure how to answer. He was 15, but at the moment that didn’t seem right.

The man noticed his struggle. “Let me help you out. Sometimes our true are is not how many years we have been on earth but how old our soul feels. Does that make sense?”

Jaejoong nodded for it made perfect sense. He always felt like he wasn’t really the age he was.

“Good so how old do you feel dear? Even an age rage in fine.”

Jaejoong licked his lips and thought for a moment. “Maybe, preschool?” he questioned.

“Don’t ask me silly boy, this is question you have to ask yourself.”

He thought for another moment. Pre-school was the best his umma or appa and sometimes even one of his noonas would pick him up and take him out ice cream and they would color with him or watch cartoons with him. Everyone called him pretty and special and no one laughed if he didn’t know something. “Preschool he said again.”

“And what a pretty little preschooler you are.” He complimented.

He blushed. “Mister? Can Joongie ask who you are?” he didn’t know why he was talking like that but it felt right.

The man smiled sweetly and nuzzled their noses. “I’m Junsu dear. You can call me Junsu or Junsu oppa or just oppa if you like.”

Jaejoong thought it was odd he would call the man what girls used but didn’t question it.

“Are you happy here baby boy?”

It was another strange question from such an odd yet calming man. Jaejoong didn’t know if he was happy. He probably should say no. But in that moment in his daddy’s bed, wearing a Rilakkuma shirt, with Junsu at his side he was. “Yes,” He said softly. “I am.”

Junsu beamed and laughed his strange laugh. “Wonderful. Do you wanna know a secret pretty boy?” he asked softly, leaning it.

Jaejoong nodded excitedly. He hated secrets but he loved being in on them.

“You daddy told me that if you wake up to let you sleep more but I’m gonna give you your reward now.”

Jaejoong’s eyes couldn’t get and wider. “Birthday cake ice cream!” Junsu handed the overly sweet treat over to the bouncing boy. He helped Jaejoong sit up and handed him the carton and a spoon. Jaejoong winced slightly but the excitement over the sweet treat won over the pain.

Jaejoong tore into it as Junsu set up the TV and turned it to a children’s channel. He placed the remote next to Jaejoong and kissed his head. “Have fun little.” he said, walking to the door.

“Thank you oppa.” He said with a mouthful of ice cream. He swallowed. “Can you tell daddy I said thank you to him too?”

“Of Couse I will.” He waved good bye and closed the door. As he was tiptoeing out he ran into the head of the house. He was leaning against his playroom door, fully cloth now, arms crossed.

“How the fuck do you keep getting into my house?”

Junsu snorted. “Please, this isn’t Troy. We both know that security system is a fake.”

“Shhh! Keep your voice down.”

“What? He’s not going anywhere Yunho, I just evaluated him.” The former phycology student informed.

Yunho said nothing and went down the stairs, Junsu close behind. Once in the kitchen he opened the liquor cabinet and poured them both a drink.

“How is he?” he asked.

“In love with you.” Yunho make a noise. “I mean it. I don’t know what you did or how you did it but he loves you Yunho. He’s still a little confused but his little space is being coming permeant, which I know is what you wanted.”

Yunho nodded and took a drink of his scotch. Junsu was three years older than Yunho and for lack of a better term, was a sex therapist. He specialized in understanding of the human mind and sexuality, both deviant and otherwise. He hadn’t practiced in years as he was more fascinated with research but he could still evaluate.

“I picked up his uniform the other day. I’m not ready to leave him just yet but Changmin is ready to kill me if I don’t come back to work soon. He’ll start school in about three weeks.

“Good, I’ll make sure Yoochun actually shows up.

He chuckled. “Still skipping class huh?

Junsu sighed. “He’s a musical prodigy Yunho, I know he is, I get that. All his teachers and instructors and conductors won’t stop hounding me with it. But he needs to know at lease the basics of algebra. Is it too much to ask that he be able to name at least one king from the Josen era?”

Yunho laughed some more and finished his glass. “Jaejoong will help him. He’s very bright.

“So I’ve heard, at least eight times now.” He smiled again looking at the caramel color liquid. “He really is a darling little thing.”

“I know. The month was hell.”

Junsu glared over his glass. “Until you go three years without a proper fuck I don’t want to hear shit.” He finished his drinking remerging the days of when Yoochun first came to live with him. His phone chimed then. “Hello? … Yes this is he… Yes... Yes of-of course Ms. Lee I understand. I with be there soon. O…Okay…Okay…alight.” He hung up and the still chattering woman.

“Duty calls.”

“She wants me so bad it’s infuriating. On any other given day maybe I would indulge but my heart is taken and therefore so is my cock.”

“Haha I thought you weren’t averse to sharing.”

Only with Changmin.” He corrected. “And only because Chunnie likes him and I do too. Besides, fucking his teacher? That is dark my friend, even for you.”

Yunho said nothing and poured himself another glass. “Heading out?”

Junsu shook his head. “Nah, Yoochun probably home by now and I’d rather not sit and have a woman in her 40’s try and be coquettish with me. I’ll give the pet another minuet to think he’s safe.”

They chatted pleasantly for another 20 minutes, catching up on what the other was up to for the last month. Junsu mainly frequented shareholder meetings and charity events while his brother (who only held 45% of the whole of their family corporation) ran and operated the ship.

When Junsu left and their glasses washed and left to dry Yunho went to the freezer to get Jaejoong’s reward. Ice cream was prefect for the little had a sweet tooth like no other and the cool treat was good for his throat that took a beating. He pushed aside meat and sex toy are too but the ice cream was nowhere. “He didn’t.”

Yunho claimed that stairs and sure enough Jaejoong sat with a half empty pint of half melted ice cream in his sticky hands. He was asleep, either for exhaustion or a sugar coma Yunho did not know. He shook his head with a chuckled at how adorable the boy was. He couldn’t be mad at Junsu even if he tried. He turned off the TV and took the container for the boy’s small hand to set aside. He entered the bathroom and came back with a wet wash cloth to wipe and clean Jaejoong’s sticky hands and face.

The teen’s eyes fluttered open once more. “Daddy?” He whispered.

Yunho kissed his sticky lips and fix the duvet and pillows around him. “Go back to sleep love, daddy will join you soon.” He slipped in Chococat plushy to the boy’s side and kissed his again, this time allowing his tongue the slip past his lips and taste his sugariness.

Jaejoong smiled when he pulled away and settled into the sheet. “Daddy taste like candy.”

“Says the boy who eats more sugar than is humanly normal.”

“Daddy taste better though.”

Yunho laughed and kissed his nose. “Get some sleep dear.” Night had fallen hours ago but Yunho still had a thing or two to do in the playroom as well as bathe himself and eat a prober meal.

“Daddy.” Yunho turned from where was at the door. Jaejoong bit his lip. “Th-thank you. J-Joongie really like his reward an-and…” He cut off and hid under the covers. “He really liked the game too.”

There was silence. Jaejoong peeked out from underneath and was attacked but Yunho in an instant. The man kissed and tickled him until they both were breathless and exhausted. “Daddy is glad to hear it baby. So very happy.” He gave him one more hungry kiss. “I love you baby.”

Jaejoong said nothing and hid his face in the man’s chest. Yunho chuckled he wasn’t expecting Jaejoong to say it back. It was way too early for that. “Get some sleep love so well can play some more tomorrow.” He got up and walked away.

Jaejoong settled back and hugged the black cat. “Good night daddy.”

“Good night baby.”

 

_\--2 Hours Later--_

Jaejoong bolted up right, panting and breathing heavily. He held his head and feared the tears that he knew would soon join. _What had he done?_

“Baby, what wrong?”

He didn’t answer and instead raced to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and whipped in with his shirt. What was wrong with him? How could he have that man do those things to him? Why did he say what he said? He Shook and cried holding his head. He wanted to go home, he wanted to get away.

“Joongie come back to bed.” Yunho’s strong arms circled his tiny waist while his bare back pressed onto his chest. Jaejoong turned and wanted to punch himself for finding solace in his kidnappers embrace.

Yunho lead the shaking boy back to bed and held him close. Jaejoong was still fighting but within the next week or two it should stop.

Jaejoong forced his eyes to close and buried his face in Yunho’s chest. What was happening to him? As his tears fell so did he into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
